The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: One misty night at the fuel-stop, Len meets a mysterious girl named Chika. As time flies by, Chika unusually closes herself up. How can Len save the girl that's dying inside? Based on the song Monochrome Dream-Eater. Dedicated to xSimply-Simplex
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey Mina~!**

**This is my new story... Dedicated to xSimply-Simplex for her Birthday! Happy Birthday Chika-chan!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream-Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 1

That fateful night, I was in the local petrol station with my hair tied up, buying some late dinner. Down the isle, was a girl who seemed a little timid, but somehow scared, holding her head low and her shoulders stiff. For some strange reason I just couldn't take my eyes off her, which for a Baku... like me, was very unnatural. To take even a shred of interest of a normal human was so unusual. I walked over to the girl with long fiery red hair and looked at her closely. She was concentrating on picking a pasta sauce, squinting confusedly at the different labels.

"You won't find any good sauces here," I laughed.

She turned around with a fright and looked into my eyes and her pale pink irises burned into me like a drill. I flinched.

She looked at the jar of mushy red paste and put it back on the shelf.

She looked up to me again in those huge eyes of hers.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I am Len… Len Kagimine" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck casually.

She looked down to my free hand and grabbed it with one quick motion.

"I am Chika. It's nice to meet you," She said flatly, shaking my hand.

A stupid girl, or was she? She seemed subconsciously aware of my true existence, hesitating like that. She wore a petite Lolita-like top hat and a black dress with white lining. It was maid-like at the top, but extended into a crinoline skirt. She had thigh-high black tights and little black Mary-Janes. She had elbow length sleeves that where also black. She turned away and walked out, randomly.

Somehow, in stupendous turn of events, I ended up seeing her at a café she liked down the street every week. She would make little or no conversation, and if she did, always very bluntly.

"Did you end up finding a good pasta sauce?" I asked, trying to make conversation for the ump-teenth time.

"No"

Again, another weak reply. I rolled my eyes.

That day, she had tied her hair up into a bun and added a bonnet and a bolero to her outfit.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, trying to act interested to this bewilderingly boring human.

"I was never looking for one in the first place" she replied, looking out the window.

I squinted. A human, deceived me?

It just didn't make sense…

"Len-kun?" She asked, turning her head back to me

"Who are you, really?"

I flinched at this, not too obviously. This strange human is asking me who I am. 'I'm a Baku, witch!' I wanted to say, but I was worried she would just reply with,

'Oh'

Fool!

"I am Len, no-one else" I flakily smiled

"Oh?" she replied, again, weakly.

Even though a Baku, like me, should not take interest in a mere human, this woman, with her striking red hair and strong rose eyes, was… interesting.

I had tried everything by that time; criticism, mockery, deceiving, lying, cheating, flirting… nothing would budge this woman for her arrogant little perch, and I was determined to push her down – I would go to any lengths to get a God damned reaction out of this fool. I thought about it for days, what could I do to surprise her? Or anger her? Or even make her cry? It was disgusting, a human, more to my anger, a woman, was occupying my thoughts.

It was one day that we met at that damn café, that she asked out of the blue,

"Where do you want to go?"

That idiot had surprised me many times, and I still couldn't even get her to smile!

She gave up waiting for me, I presumed, as she said,

"Let's go to somewhere quiet. At 4:00 go to the Subway entrance at Shinjuku Station"

She got up for her seat and quietly walked down the street. I think that was the longest sentence I have heard her say. I leant my fist on my temples.

What an interesting woman, being like that, trying to surprise me. I was a little ashamed to admit she had succeeded.

What a fool! What a fool! What a fool! I thought.

But this time, I was thinking about myself, not that stupid woman. I had forgotten her name already. Was it Chika? Yes, my head laughed in my face.

It was around two, and I was still at this horrendous café.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything, Sir?" a stout waitress asked cheerfully.

"No, thanks" I replied, getting up from my seat.

I decided to walk down the street to fill some time. I somehow felt underdressed, my gray sloppy-Joe jumper and loose jeans didn't seem adequate enough for the bustling city locals. My hair was up in its usual short ponytail.

I kept walking down towards the Hatsudai Station to catch the train down to Shinjuku Station, as Chika had asked. I got there by around three, so I still had time. Why am I even doing this? I have never actually kept time before. I decided to board the train early, but only around 3 minutes early. The train hurled to a started and we were on our way. I slid some headphones into my ears, to avoid attention. Drawing attention to myself was what I least wanted. It was dangerous, like if I accidentally revealed I was a Baku. I knew that it was a slim chance, but I didn't want another annoyance like Chika. But apparently, I was already too good at attracting attention. I looked over at a bunch of skinny girls, gasping and laughing as I turned around. I looked over to the window and tried to ignore the bustling people on the train.

It was a long train ride, and the girls who were gasping before seemed to be getting off at my stop.

"No way!"

"But he is so cute! Haru, you should like, totally talk to him!"

"Yeah, Haru-chan! If you don't I will!"

"But… with his looks, he would have a girlfriend already"

"It doesn't matter! Quick! Just before we have to get off, confront him – I dare you!" I overheard the girls' giggling.

I looked at them coldly, trying to drop a hint.

"Oh~! He is so hot with that serious look! He is so perfect, Haru-chan!"

I rolled my eyes again at their ignorance. I looked into the window's reflection, allowing me to actually look at them without having to disrupt the sleeping people on the carriage with screaming. One was tall and blonde, assuming she was the one who suggested it in the first place. I looked at them more carefully, there was a shorter girl with dusty, dark blonde hair with freckles who said "I will if you don't, Haru-chan!" and the smallest girl who was a short, petite brunette with delicate features. I assumed she was 'Haru-chan'.

Finally, the train stopped. I quickly got off the train to avoid wasting the poor girl's time. And just as I stepped off, I see Chika is her usual outfit, but without the bonnet and bolero. She waved her arm up and hollered to me with a wide grin. What a change.

"See I told you Aoi-chan! He does have a girlfriend!" I heard in the distance, making my way over to Chika. Somehow, it almost felt like a relief.

I pushed through the crowd and stepped in front of Chika, a smirk spread across her face.

"I'm glad you made it," She laughed, briefly looking at the girls who were on the train complaining.

She winked and took me by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 up tomorrow! それを期待してください！<strong>

**Momo xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Mina!**

**I'm glad you came back! And... if you didn't... it would probably make more sense to read Chapter 1 first ;)**

**Anyway, please enjoy this Chapter! The next one will be out tomorrow as usual.**

**Also, I had forget in the first chapter, so a quick disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the mentioned products in the FanFiction (like Len) but, I DO own the Character 'Chika' as she is a OC and the plot - and if you steal from me God will hate you! (Lol)**

**This is purely for the entertainment of my readers (and myself) and not for advertising or otherwise!**

**I hate disclaimers **

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream-Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 2

It was strange, that unusual fool of a woman had actually revealed to me that she was a somewhat normal girl.

"Is this cute?" She asked cheerfully.

In her hands was a skimpy black bikini. I blushed and laughed nervously, what was she getting at?

"I'll go try it on," She said looking at the bikini as she walked to women's change rooms.

Is she trying to embarrass me? Tell me to go away? Or…?

"Len-kun! Does is look good?" She hollered.

I turned around and scoffed at the girl standing in front of me with a bikini on that barely covered her anywhere. I quickly blushed and turned around.

"I don't know… I think this one would look better on you," I said, randomly picking out a white, strapless one-piece. I handed it to her without turning around. The weight lifted from my hand and I heard her run off to try it on.

What a relief.

"What a nice boyfriend! How come you only gawk at my breasts instead of doing that, Tamaki?" I heard someone say from across the mall.

Two people in one day - I am not Chika's boyfriend!

"Let's go~!" Chika sang as she dragged me to the counter.

"These please" Chika said to the cashier, handing her the white bathing suit and some new thigh-highs.

She then handed the cashier 3000 yen and took her stuff.

We walked through the station and Chika suddenly stopped. She turned her head to me and looked at me with big pink eyes.

"Ne… Len-kun… Are you having fun?" She asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. I blushed.

Her eyes widened in delight and she smiled gleefully. She quickly turned around and bounced off. I quickly followed behind her. I smiled at her hair bouncing up and down happily.

She was so cute, like that.

The next day, Chika didn't show up at the café she liked. It turned out the day before was just a weird shopping trip. How unusual. She had said, stopping before she left on a train, flicking her head to me, "From now on you will go to that café everyday, like always! Got it?" I had just nodded and smiled, as did she, before departing.

And after all of her commotion, here I am, sitting in the usual window two-seater by myself. How embarrassing.

"Oh, I thought you'd be here today" A slim, black haired waitress smiled, "But the little red-head isn't here today?"

"No, she's not," I replied, sighing.

"Would you like something to drink, sir? It's on the house," She pitied me, gesturing to a menu under her arm.

"No thanks, I'm just going to leave," I answered, sliding the chair back.

I got up from my seat and pushed the door open, catching a bus back to my apartment. A stepped on board and handed the driver 200 yen. He looked up at my face and squinted uncertainly. "Sir, by any chance is your name Len Kagamine?" he asked.

I looked at the driver and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," I replied, cocking my head to the side. "Why?"

"A young girl passed through earlier this morning" the old man said, reaching into a small box at his feet and filed quickly through the several pieces of paper. "She asked me to give this to you," he said, handing me a small, folded piece of rose coloured paper with _Len_ written on the front. I took the piece of paper and quietly thanked the man, taking the ticket. I walked through the crowd of huddled people and found a free seat next to a middle-aged woman with black pinned up hair. She looked at me and quietly asked, "Are you Len Kagamine by any chance?"

I squinted, confused.

"Ah… Yes," I mumbled. The woman gave me a kind smile and nodded, "Chika-san talks about you a lot, you know. I could recognize you just from her words" she laughed.

"She does?" I asked, turning to the woman.

"Sometimes, does she talk to you much?" She replied. The woman looked out of the windows on the other side of the bus.

"Uh-huh" I nodded, "Why?"

The woman frowned, whispering a quiet 'Oh'.

I frowned.

"I guess she didn't tell you, it's best that I don't," She whispered.

"No, tell me, please" I insisted.

I shrugged, thinking why I would ask a human for information, if it came to it, I'd just find it all out in Chika's dreams… she didn't mean that much to me, anyway, right?

"Well…" The woman hesitated.

She looked down at her shoes and held her hands together.

"She… she's sad… No, _it's _sad…"

I eagerly awaited a following response.

"She is called _insane_… _crazy_… _mental_…"

I shuddered. Is there something like this that I couldn't have picked up from Chika?

"It was a long, long time ago – when I had just started university down from where Chika lived," She began, closing her eyes.

"It was a very dark night, with no moon. It was also very windy; in those conditions, especially that late at night, most of us were asleep. I remember thinking I was the only one awake; it was so unusual, that feeling of such loneliness and despair. It was around 1:40 in the morning, and there I was, carelessly trying to arrange my files for the day after.

"It was so… dark… and so lonely… and I had just lifted my head, and just like that…

"_Bang_" She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I immediately got up, I knew too well what that sound was. I hesitated before going out the door. _Would I be safe? _I had thought. Then I heard a blood-curdling scream from down the hall… _Oh God, _I had thought. I frantically picked up my keys and rushed out the door and down the hall. I stopped, and then… _the smell_..." She coughed, her eyes watering more, bearing a blood red exterior.

"It was so strong. The smell of… of…"

"I walked into the room and when I opened the door, I remember seeing my worst nightmare. I chocked on the sight of two bloody corpses, lying scarcely on the floor,"

I gasped. The woman tilted her head up towards the window, still refusing to look at me, the tears finally streaming down her face.

"And then… I-I saw… a small child, with such beautiful, long, red hair… covered with _blood_. It covered every part of her, her legs, arms, hair, chest and her face. She was gaping at the sight of the two people, gasping, screaming and crying her small, unknowing heart out…" The woman started crying, reminiscing about that awful day.

"It had been a drive-by shooting…" She whispered.

"That night, both her parents died."

I gasped again, but more hoarsely, tears filling my eyes, too.

"That day on, the beautiful child lived with me.

"It was so hard, she wouldn't talk or eat or sleep, no matter how hard I tried, she would just stare out the window, not moving an inch. Eventually, she agreed to go to school… by nodding her head. She went to sleep during the day, and very briefly, sometimes with her eyes open. It ruined me, I knew she was looking put that window, afraid that the shooters would come back.

"The first piece of clothing I gave her was a sailor-styled school uniform, with a little red neck tie to match her amazing hair. She would go to school everyday, and do whatever I asked of her. When she got home, she would tug at my shirt, asking for clean clothes, and I would wash her uniform and give her an old dress-shirt of mine to ware. I was far too busy with her and university to go by her, or myself, new clothes. Plus, I was broke.

"Ever since then, she lived with me. But, she got a job and started renting the apartment on the left side of mine… I surprised at she got that one, since her old apartment was on my right. But, she comes over everyday, but still doesn't talk much at all. She eats and sleeps in her apartment, almost like a 'Thank you for looking after me, but I hate to inconvenience you' kind of way." She talked, savouring each of the sweet words about Chika.

"I am Hanako Shizuka. It was good meeting you, and..."

"Thank you for looking after her" She said, finally looking at me and smiling.

I swallowed, "N-No problem…" I replied, my head filled with undeniable guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Mina!**

**Sorry about the short delay. As always, anonymous reviewing whatnot - also, if you know anyone who'd be interested... please recommend this! I'd really appreciate it :3**

**Oh and I have just got a Beta Reader account? Any requests accepted :D**

**Next Chapter tomorrow... probably :\**

**This chapter has been updated... there are a couple of errors T_T**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream-Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 3

After I had arrived at my apartment, I found myself sitting on my couch thinking of Chika, and only Chika.

How could I not have known?

She was so cheerful and carefree… I would have never known something as horrible had happened to her…

I reached into my pocket for the rose coloured note. I never got a chance to read it on the bus.

_Len,_

_I am sorry I couldn't be there today._

_I am feeling very sick - I haven't been sleeping well…_

_Anyway, I may not be there tomorrow – but go there still._

_You __promised__. _

_Chika_

I laughed to myself a little, about to fold the piece of paper back up. I looked briefly at the bottom of the page and realized a printed message.

_Apartment 12, Ichi Apatou (City Apartments), Hastudai_

Ah, now I remember. I wanted to ask Hanako where she lived, if Chika wanted me to visit or I needed to visit her… for some unknown reason… why would I even want to see her? Shouldn't I be happy that she isn't here? Everything about her parents is so tragic, though… but… I guess it's not my problem…

Stop! Why is this stupid woman in my head?

I am Baku. I need _souls_. I don't need love, dreams, hopes or desires.

I don't _want _love…

Anyway, later that evening, I headed back down to the fuel-stop, to pick up my usual late dinner. I put on my sneakers and jogged to the elevator. It opened immediately, much to my surprise. I walked into the shaft of the usually 7-minutes-and-53-seconds-to-actually-open elevator.

It creaked and lowered slowly, abruptly stopping on the ground floor. I resumed jogging, running out the door of the apartment building. I jogged down the street, looking at the bustling crowds near several stores and restaurants. I looked at the digital board on top of the high-end nightclub 'Nito Sutaa' (Night Star)

It flashed a sparkling bright blue,

6:48

Phew. The fuel-stop store closes at eight. I have enough time to make my way there and still look around.

When I arrived at the fuel-stop, I made my way to the heated tray to pick up my pack of dim sums and spring rolls, with a side of sticky rice and the cute soy-sauce fish bottles. I picked it up and roamed around for a while, it was usually what I did so I didn't have to wait for it to cool at home. It was amazing what you could find at fuel-stops. I tugged on my hair-tie and my hair fell sloppily next to my ears. I twisted my hair-tie around my wrist and picked up a jar of tomato sauce. I looked on the back and squinted confusedly at the label.

My face fell.

"_You won't find any good sauces here," I laughed._

_She turned around with a fright and looked into my eyes and her pale pink irises burned into like a drill. I flinched._

_She looked at the jar of mushy red paste and put it back on the shelf._

_She looked up to me again in those huge eyes of hers._

"_Who are you?" she asked bluntly._

I quickly turned and put the paste back on the shelf. I quickly walked to the counter and threw the pack on the counter. The short cashier, a tanned blonde boy with piercings who looked no older than 18, he sniffed while he scanned the bottom of the black plastic container.

"That'll be 1000 yen," He said, his voice croaky and squeaky.

I gave him the money and waited for him to put the money in the till. He itched the pimple on his chin, oozing with puss and blood around the head.

I grimaced, waiting until he looked back up to me.

He started to grab a plastic bag with the finger he had squeezed his pimple with. I coughed in disgust,

"I'll be right… thanks…" I said, lowering my voice and picking up the package. I walked out of the store and the back door to a taxi already parked outside the fuel-stop in a 15-minute car park.

"Drive to Travis Holmes Apartments, it's up ten blocks, you'll need to turn a couple corners," I ordered, crossing my leg over my knee.

The driver grunted, the car screeched to a start. Every time we turned, the car would swerve and bump over the path, making me extremely nauseous.

"Do you mind going easy on the turns?"

The driver chuckled blackly,

"Get out if you don't like it - it'll cost you an extra hundred to get out mid-journey" He said through his teeth.

I peered at the back of his head.

_Shi no Suimin_

The driver slammed the brakes to a stop, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The busy roads honked with anger.

_Shiki Mimi_

The driver coughed and spluttered his head to me slowly, drowsily.

"…Master…" He groaned

"Take me to Travis Holmes Apartments and drive safely," I demanded, thrusting my hand forward.

The man started the car and drove smoothly and impeccably well. He turned slowly and carefully around the corners, and once I got home, the car parked straight and equally in the parking space.

_Mazameru_

The man's eyes flickered and he blinked. Looking around vaguely, he looked at the meter.

"Oh… Ah…" He looked unsurely.

The meter read 600. The average trip was about 1450 yen.

"600 yen…" He mumbled.

I obnoxiously threw the money through the window, walking into the door, sliding my hands in my jean pockets. I sighed and stepped into the elevator that took only 3 minutes to get to the ground floor. I stepped in and got back to my apartment. I opened my pack of dinner and got out my good chopsticks. I got one of those fishy squirt bottles and dripped it over my dim sums and picked it up and shovelled it into my mouth, the insides oozing from the skin. I put my dim sum down and sighed heavily.

Somehow, whenever Chika was here, it always made me happy.

But, isn't here right now. That's okay, I suppose…

* * *

><p><em>Mazameru<em>

_Awaken_

- A 'spell' cast only by Baku, it is the only spell to break others such as _Shi no Suimin_.

_Shi no Suimin_

_Death Sleep_

- Another spell cast to send people into a deathly state. It must be performed before other spells, because it kills their conscious mind. It is performed very regularly because it is needed to 'eat dreams'.

_Shiki Mimi_

_Commanding Ears_

- A spell cast by Baku to gain full control over a human using their voice to override their conscious and subconscious mind. It can only be used for a maximum of 1 hour, as human's can enter _Shi no Suimin _eternally, because their subconscious has 'given up'.

* * *

><p>Early next morning, I shuffled to the fridge and got out the leftovers from dinner last night. I scooped up the uneaten sticky rice in a small black bowl. I got some red bean paste from the cupboard next to my fridge. I spooned it on top and swirled it around to make it sweeter. I licked the excess off the spoon and reached back into the fridge. I searched around and picked up a small bucket of nato. I got my chopsticks drip-drying on the sink. I held one and mixed the nato around, blinking drowsily. I sat on the couch and looked out the window while eating my rice and nato.<p>

I wonder whether Chika will come today.

Probably... although she did say maybe not. I don't know.

I spooned another bit of the sweet, pink rice in my mouth. I chewed it round restlessly and swallowed hard. I got up and got my cup of green tea that had been on the coffee table from late last night. I put it in the microwave and finished my nato waiting for it to warm up.

It was almost Spring, I thought, gulping down the sticky nato.

The microwave beeped impatiently and I opened the door promptly. The small about of vapor blew up in my face. It smelled fresh, but artificial. I took a sip and blew into the green water. I then heard a sharp ring at my front door. I walked to the door, opening it wide. A tall woman was standing lumpily, heaving a black suitcase onto her foot.

"Ah! Sumimasen!" She sighed heavily.

"Would you be able to tell me where apartment 203 is?" She asked, her voice pitch perfect. Her soft mid-length hair swayed gracefully.

"Oh... um..." Len looked around his apartment.

He grabbed his keys and stepped into the hallway.

"I'll show you. You might need some help unpacking, too?" He said.

He smiled in relief.

"Oh! Arigato Gozaimasu, um..." She laughed.

"Kagamine Len," Len replied, offering his hand.

"Oh, Kagamine-kun, is it?" She smiled.

She shook his hand briefly, hurling the suitcase further.

"I am Megurine Luka, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Len nodded, taking the suit-case from her unstable and struggling grip.

"No need to be so formal, nice to meet you," he said, effortlessly pulling the suitcase up the steep slope to the elevator.

Luka paused for a bit and rushed after Len shortly. She laughed cheerfully her white dress shirt crumpled and wrinkly. Her pencil skirt, on the contrary, was flawless and perfect and beautiful, black as night.

They turned a corner and the first door was 203. She smiled and chuckled,

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry to bother you... it was only around the corner!" She apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm 199... if you need any more help, I'm more than happy," he offered, flashy a genuine smile.

"Oh... thanks," She replied.

Len turned the corner back to apartment.

She... 'Luka'... she wasn't... there is something not right...

Wait, that's it.

The proclaimed Lady of Grace. The beautiful strawberry hair and the shapely and elegant body.

She was a Baku.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Note:**

**Sumimasen! - 'Excuse Me!'**

**Arigato Gozaimasu - 'Thank you very much/Thanks a heap'**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - 'It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'**

**M x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Hi Mina,**

**Just a quick note before we start:**

**Remember, **

**Shiki Mimi: Commanding Ears**

**Shi no Suimin: Death Sleep (for dream-eating)**

**Mezameru: Awaken**

**Also, 'Oyasumi nasai' is 'Good Night'.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 4

I sat on my couch watching the world go by. I was stunned.

The Lady of Grace, Megurine Luka… I was… so… obnoxious!

Impolite, rude, stupid, dumb, arrogant, casual, creepy, mean, controlling, charming – and oh God, _stupid_! My God, one of the Takai Tenshi – the High Angels… I was with one of them! There was five High Angels. They were beautiful, rich, smart and the highest ranking of Baku. Their perspective on dream eating is completely different. Unusually, it's tradition to have seven Takai Tenshi, but no regular Baku really fits the bill. It's a completely overwhelming honour to even be _thought _about by the High Angels – to be considered would be… like… being a homeless on the street and be chosen to be the God of Gods. They are almost like Vampires, they smell prey, they have amazing abilities and senses higher than all else… almost like 100 times more vibrant than a normal Baku, and a Baku has senses like, 200 times stronger than a human.

They were all appointed special 'titles' for what they were 'famous' for.

Megurine-sama was the Lady of Grace, appointed for her superior beauty and poise – as well as she usually took care of the new Baku – Megurine-sama was the one who usually captured dreams for the newbies. There was also Gakupo-sama, The Shion Siblings, Kaito and Meiko-sama and Hatsune-sama. Gakupo-sama was the Lord of Humility, Kaito-sama the Lord of Balance, Meiko-sama the Lady of Emotion and Hatsune-sama, the Lady of Song.

I felt so uneasy – for some stupid reason, I needed a friend to talk to, like a Baku or someone. There was no-one to talk to.

Who would know that a time like this... wait, a time. Oh, God! I'm supposed to be at that cafe!

I rushed out the door of my apartment and fled down two flights of stairs.

The glass sliding doors opened slowly and I hurriedly slipped through the slim cavity. Tripping over my own feet and stumbling on the curb of a parking space, I whistled loudly, hailing for a taxi. As the shiny green car pulled in and threw the door opened and climbed onto the seat.

_Shi no Suimin!_

_Shiki Mimi!_

"Go, on the double!" I commanded, thrusting my hand into the air and mentally feeding my pawn the directions.

The car swerved to a start and weaved through the busy traffic roads, almost hurling, I commanded him to stop on the brink of the street.

The driver followed my instructions and illegally parked where I wanted. I nodded and threw 50 yen through the window.

_Mezameru_

The driver instantly woke up, looking around with fear. Seeing the 50 yen, he scooped it up and kept on driving. I sprinted down the street and skidded into the door of the cafe.

I looked around.

She wasn't there... SHE WASN'T THERE?

I stomped in anger. I pulled up my wrist to see the time. 5 minutes past - she definitely wasn't here.

The obnoxious fool! Who does she think she is, ordering me around?

City Apartments, huh? Time to go.

As the car stopped in front of a tall, brown, brick building with poorly built windows and doors, I leaped out of the car and found myself looking at numerous doors, looking for hers.

Apartment 12 shouldn't be hard to find...

There it is.

I knocked on the door, peering to the apartment on my left. That was Hanako's, I guessed.

And then after that... Apartment 8. Chika's old apartment.

The air became heavy, like a gust of smothering smog, suffocating the life of anything it met. Kind of like a Baku, I thought.

I coughed. Knocking again at the door that wasn't opened yet.

There was small and slow footsteps behind the door. I nodded. Good, I knew she'd have to see who it was.

The door opened a crack and a small, shaky voice crumbled behind the door, "Who is it?"

I blinked.

"Ah... it's Len, you know?"

The door opened a little, then hesitated.

"It's probably best if you..." A load, hoarse cough echoed through the door.

"... don't come in" Chika finished, her voice weak and frail.

"Let me in" I said, pushing on the door.

"N..."

"Let me in" I said again.

I put my foot in the crevice.

"Let me in" I whispered.

The door opened wider, allowing my whole body to fit.

I weaved through, shutting the door behind me.

I looked to the apartment.

My eyes widened, my mouth drooping and opening.

I took the girl's wrist, thrusting it up, near my face, her feet resting on her toes, her body shattering onto mine.

She groaned lightly in pain.

"Chika..."

I looked around at the towels laid on the floor and the furniture, all blood stained.

I looked at her carefully, her face grimacing in agony, her mouth occasionally gasping for small breaths of air.

Her hair had lightened into a musky rose instead of it's usually strong red and her skin was pale and clammy.

She wore a silk black night-dress, coming up to her mid-thigh. It was stained in gashes of red blood, drying quickly.

Her mouth was dyed in dark red and drips of old blood tarnished her poorly nourished skin.

I let go of her hand and she collapsed back onto her feet.

She caught her wrist and felt it tightly, shaking.

"What is this...?" I whispered.

"I-I've been having... n... nightmares..." she replied weakly.

She coughed strongly, falling to her knees.

Oh, God.

I leant down to see her face withering and shivering with pain.

"Nightmares...?"

"Of... my... Mom and... Dad..." she replied.

She coughed again.

She looked up to my with her original rosy eyes, now replaced with lifeless, grey circles.

Her eyes were screaming with fear, I flinched again. Not once could I surprise this girl. Not even once.

I blinked back a tear.

"I will... show you mercy in the face of God," I quivered.

I knew what I had to do.

The _Fudoutokuna Shiabru - _The Immoral Bind.

Those who were human cannot stay near a Baku for to long... or it will be assumed that the human is meant to be the Baku's prey.

And lead them to mind-shattering nightmares so the Baku can feed longer and better. It was for the despicable Baku, who hung around their prey until they suffered.

A tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

"..._Shi no Suimin_..." I whispered, catching a fallen angel in my arms.

Oyasumi nasai, Chika-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Mina!**

**Chapter 5... wow (how did I get here so fast?)**

**I have been trying to learn the Bad Apple dance when the front door opens... you can guess my reaction... "****!" -Runs to computer, trying to pause but, oh no, it doesn't pause! Luckily, it pauses after a valuable 2 seconds- **

**Phew!**

**Just another quick note: The title has been changed (Typo fixed - DreamEater to Dream Eater) and I have upgraded the rating to M... I know in my country, 13s could probably read...**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5 in Chika's words. **

**WARNING: There is very brief but moderate violence/death/gore in the first couple of paragraphs. If you decide not to read it, it's about a nightmare Chika has about her parents.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my readers**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 5

"Mom! Dad! Your here!" I yelled, stretching out my arms.

The prayer I had diligently prayed everyday was granted, and my Parents' were back! The shrill of relief and success... it was so overwhelming.

"Not for very long..." My Mother whispered, closing her eyes.

I looked to my Father, his eyes also closed.

"Why? Where are you going?"

I looked at them frantically, reaching out.

"Sayonara" They said.

I rock hard, black bullet slid through their necks, blood squirting from the holes.

My Mother frowned and her eyes opened in shock, she groaned with pain before her eyes filled out with a lifeless grey.

My Father coughed up blood, dripping down his chin.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed, but this time, not happily.

My Mother's lifeless body collapsed, spreading onto the bleach white floor - blood running down the wall behind them.

"No... No..." I quivered, covering my face with my hand.

"No..."

My Father fell backwards, blood flying above him as he hit the floor.

"No!" I screamed, shaking my head.

"No... Not again..."

I stumbled backwards unsteadily, falling onto my backside, still covering my face, tears gaping through the gaps.

God... why? Why did you have to take them away from me? Why did you have to take them from me, _again?_

The whole room went a dark, eery red.

_It's your fault_, it whispered.

I shook my head violently, the tears still wetting them.

_You did it_, it accused.

No... No...

_Then how do you explain the blood stained on your hands?_

There's no blood-

I looked at my hands, oozing, dripping, red blood dripping through my fingers.

"No! No..."

"NO!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>The whole room went black... it was only a dream... no, a Nightmare.<p>

Are they still here? Was it all a dream?

No, it can't of been... they're still gone...

It was just a dream...

_Yes, a Dream._

My eyes widened... that voice.

It wasn't a dream!

_No, it was a dream, Princess._

It can't be! Why are you here?

_To eat you._

I gaped... Not me, too! Is this hell? I am I going to die?

_No..._

What, then...?

_I'll eat your dreams... Ojou-sama._

Ojou-sama? Princess?

_Hai... I'll eat your Nightmares._

I nodded slowly.

Eat them. Eat them all.

The voice laughed softly. I felt a cold wind rush past me and a light, breezy feeling washed over me. All the heavy weight and guilt left my shoulders, and my long hair was restored to it's usual color.

I sighed in relief.

And suddenly, a heavy strain of tiredness set in... my head fuzzed up, trying to stay awake. My eyes felling drowsily... oh... so... tired...

My head fell slightly and I drifted to sleep but snapping up my head realizing I was sleeping.

_It's okay to sleep... You won't have any nightmares, I'll eat them all up. Tabetai._

I nodded sleepily, falling to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open.<p>

What a strange dream...

My eyes dreamily opened and who... Len?

"Ah! Len-kun! What are you doing here?" I stood up.

"I came to visit after you didn't come to the cafe, and you had passed out on the floor - so I waited for you to wake up" He replied, smiling in an usual way.

In success?

"Oh... thanks. How long have you been here?"

Len looked at his watch and smirked, "Just over 5 hours"

"I'm sorry! You didn't have to stay, you know?" I gasped.

He shook his head, "No, I thought I needed to, so..."

I smiled. Len was obnoxious and sometimes kind of a try-hard somehow - but, deep down, a nice person, like I had assumed when I had met him. His fake smile at the cafe and his embarrassed and uninterested looks of disgrace - and the fact he didn't come over to see whether I was okay. But I didn't mind, I can't have anything, anyway. I stood up brushing down my white dress. That's funny, I thought I was wearing a night-gown... Who knows?

Len stood up too and scratched the back of his neck as usual - but there was something different. I looked at his wrist.

"Len! You have a huge gash!" I exclaimed, pointing at his wrist.

"Oh... yeah" He replied blankly.

I shook my head, reaching for his wrist. I pulled it down where I could see it. It was healing, so it must have been from a couple days ago. No, that couldn't be it - I have seen his wrist before, only 2 days ago. It definitely wasn't enough time for it to nearly finish healing. I looked to Len, has eyes focused at the painting on my wall. Without him looking, I carefully, lightly slid my finger up and down his cut. He didn't notice, nor flinch, which was very unusual.

As a child, being raised with my neighbor Shizuka-san, I learned a lot about health and medicine. I remember everyday, even at the young age of 6, she would tell me everything she learned at Med. School that day, trying to explain complex methods and terms like 'DNA' and 'Pneumonia' and '' to a 9-year-old dumb girl. She was kind, and sometimes reminded me of my own Mother. She was single and I think she will always be. She was broke then, so I had to wear her clothes and eat things from the gas-stop, like nato and sushi all the time. By the time I was older, I realized how much stress and hardships I had enforced on her, so I got a hard but well-paying job and rented myself this apartment, as well as paying for my own meals. I hoped that was some to take off her daily life. It was like she was forced to take in a girl who did, said or thought about nothing - and a struggle to care for, at that.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked Len. I had only learned basic manners by the time I was fifteen.

He nodded, "Do you have orange juice?" He asked, smiling genuinely.

I nodded, heading of towards the fridge. I pulled out a two litre bottle of orange juice with a bright and boastful label - almost screaming artificial.

I poured him three quarters of a glass full of it, hoping he would like it. I walked over to Len, watching the juice splashing in my hands, hoping not to spill it.

I picked it up and whispered a quiet thanks before consuming it gluttonously.

"Thirsty?" I laughed, taking back the glass. He nodded, smiling.

He looked down at his feet oddly, I squinted. Len has been acting strange, is there something his hiding from me?

I shook my head. It's probably none of my business. I sponged out the inside of Len's glass and placed it on the drying rack next to the sink.

"Hey... Chika...?" He mumbled still looking at his feet.

I looked up puzzled, "Yes?" I replied.

"I know about your parents..." He said quietly, avoiding my gaze even more.

I closed my eyes and reluctantly replied with a short and insensitive "How?"

He sighed heavily, obviously the topic.

"Hanako-san, your neighbor, told me about it on the bus to my apartment" He sighed, eventually meeting my sight.

I huffed out of both frustration and relief. I wonder what he thought. Did he think I was mental like the others?

"So... What did you think?" I asked slyly.

His face revealed obvious confusion - I didn't care.

"Actually... it almost made my cry..." He blushed, hiding his face.

I smiled, I had thought right about him, being kind on the inside - a little sucker for sadness. I puckered cockily and then smiled with him.

I knew there was something deeply troubling him, but it wasn't my position to ask. Not at all. Although, it wasn't necessary for him to know about my Parents'... well I suppose it was... but, in my own time would've been nice, and... and...

"I should probably go" Len interrupted.

I nodded reluctantly, not truly wanting him to leave.

"Sayonara, Len-kun" I said quietly, waving goodbye.

"Ja ne" He laughed, casually striding out the door, waving back.

That was a change, he said goodbye for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note (again):<strong>

**I have used 'dumb' the proper way (meaning not speaking, or can't speak) - So maybe think about calling someone 'dumb' next time, because it's like being blind. **

**Also, is ****a rare (but real) disease that is an fatal inflammation of the lungs from breathing in silica/quartz dust. It is well known in the 1850s' as the killer of many miners who would bomb shafts that contains rose/other quartz, causing the sharp shards of the dust to scratch/damage the victims lungs. It is also the longest English word (that isn't technical, like an element or chemical name.)**

**Another thing, that some of my more alert readers may of noticed is that I'm English (not American nor from England, by the way) so if you see something spelt oddly, it's because of where I live. Most things have be changed like color and neighbor (both usually spelled with a 'u' in non-American English) but others probably not - because I'm too lazy to spell-check correct but incorrect words.**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Ja ne: See ya'**

**Can anyone guess why Chika thought Len was smiling in 'success'?  
><strong>

**M x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi Mina!**

**I'm hoping you like the story~ I love every one of you~**

**I have been having no success with Bad Apple! Dancing T^T**

**Anyhow, for some reason I can't find the story listed in the search? Did anyone come here through searching?**

**This is third-person writing (so no 'I', 'me', 'myself') mainly based on the Takai Tenshi (High Angels - I'll be calling them the Takai Tenshi now, though) but continues back to Len.**

**The characters may be a bit OOC... but I hoped to fix out there weirdness (especially Miku's) sorry about that~ m(_ _)m  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, my loyal Tenshi ;3**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 6

Miku strutted down the marble path, flipping her hair in it's usual high pigtails behind her. She cursed under her breath as she walked into the Manor for the unexpected meeting call. She was wearing a very long, silvery white dress with a halter neck and gathered just below her knees, creating a flared bottom, compared to the rest of the dress, which fitted her very tightly. The back curved just above her waist, revealing her creamy, ivory skinned back. She pulled up the bottom of the dress as she stepped inside the luxurious and extravagant Manor. Being a Takai Tenshi was strenuous and tiring, but it with sure worth it. Miku thought of all the gourmet cakes and meals... especially leek soup... oh the flavor, the bitter but delicious smell...

Miku wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth, continuing to swagger into the wide hallway, the creamy wall lined with pure gold and the floor a cream and soft pink marble which made her heels click. She reached the end of the path and swung a grand door open, revealing the 4 other Tenshi gathered around a fine oak and glass dining table.

"Miku, your late," Gakupo said, looking at her sternly. Miku battered her eyelashes.

"Oh?" She gestured uninterestedly, turning her cheek to the rest of the Tenshi. She pulled out a chair, which screeched as she sat down. Meiko looked at her grotesquely, clearly annoyed. Miku smirked, turning to Gakupo, resting her chin on the back of her wrists, her elbows laid casually on the table.

"We have an important topic to discuss today" Gakupo started, tightening his cufflink.

"Another?" Miku joked. Eyes looked her disappointingly. She sighed, cutting the rebel act - and renewing her usual placid and rigid self.

"It's about _us_," Gakupo raised his voice. Meiko raised her eyebrows in both excitement and surprise.

"Us?" Meiko commented.

"Yes, about The Order of the Takai Tenshi" Gakupo nodded.

Miku glanced around the room examining everyone's expressions. One thing was obvious: They were all very startled. She stroked the fine satin of her dress, ironing about the creases.

It wasn't like they had never talked about themselves before, in fact, it was regularly the subject on everybody's lips - both Baku and Tenshi. It was very rare though, probably never even mentioned in this generation of Takai Tenshi, to talk about 'The Order', meaning who was who and why. The heirs were of course the offspring of the Takai Tenshi, who usually reproduced with each other. There was never a problem with this method as all the generations of Takai Tenshi knew they had to and were expected to create new heirs. Miku's Father Masao Hastune was a very well-known man and was the pride of Baku for his right and just mind, formality and mutual kindness. He bore a child according to tradition, but was cold towards his child, Miku. Miku's childhood friends' Meiko and Kaito, who were proud and very attractive siblings, born before Miku. Before the Shion siblings were Luka and Gakupo, who were somewhat prestigious and anti-social as children. But, for some reason only 5 became Takai Tenshi. The Tenshi had previously looked into this but were quickly restrained by the Law and the secret of whatever caused this to happen was very well hidden.

"I have some interesting news to share with you all" Gakupo announced.

They listened intently.

"I have uncovered some unusual information about the lack of Tenshi with us."

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway of Chika's shabby apartment building, being carefully not to bump into the walls of the thin pipe-like path I was walking in. The carpet was classic deep red, but it was obviously cheap and bad quality, revealing unsightly stains here and there. It was like a hotel for feral people and stray pigs.<p>

I dipped down in shame.

It was me... It was me.

Is this truly mercy? Or am I a shameful Baku who killed people and stole their souls, leaving false monochrome dreams in my absence. I had to admit, as well admit of behalf of every Baku - that we had killed, murdered, tortured, shown mercy, sacrificed... if you had the unfortunate opportunity to meet a Baku, your fate was sealed. If there was other ways to survive other than killing, then I would certainly snap to it - but once you begin a task, you must finish it.

Chika was innocent, not guilty of anything. Yet my powerful bind had begun to eat away at her brain with the most merciless, cruel dreams that a Baku - especially for my ranking - could 'plant'. What was worse is that I didn't want to eat Chika's dreams. There was an eery and unsatisfying feeling to it, like eating an over-salted soup - bitter but addictive.

I called for a taxi and promptly got in. I was too distracted to care about the driver's reckless driving.

The driver halted outside of my building.

"Sir? Sir...?" He called, trying to get me out of my trance.

I blinked in shock, "Oh, sorry," I mumbled.

"That's going to be... 12000 yen" he said, offering his hand.

I pulled out the money, pushing it into his hand.

What an expense... I thought, heading into my familiar glass sliding doors.

I sat on my bed, trying to kick my shoes off.

At least I knew she'd be at the cafe tomorrow - with her nightmares eaten. I tried to consume them all... but, only a Takai Tenshi could complete eat a human's nightmares. I'd have to go back the day after tomorrow, to eat those dreams as well and replace them with monochrome dreams. It hurt me inside. Remembering her nightmare, she would have had the most vibrant and beautifully colored dreams I have seen... which was an achievement on her behalf, judging from how many dreams I have eaten.

I had to try my best the day after tomorrow, I was due to go back to the Academy the day after for two days. If I didn't try to consume most of Chika's dreams, she would probably die in her sleep or worse, commit suicide. Knowing it was my fault... it was an unusual feeling. I had never regretted eating those souls... but now guilt was rushing through me like before getting reconciled in a church, knowing that you had done something despicable, a disgrace.

The Academy wasn't too crowded from my memory, but, it could have risen in population since I had left. After all, it was over 2 years ago, a long time for the new Baku and a significant amount of time for new Baku to form. Most Baku were children of other Baku, and were raised just like their parents. I was like that, but my parents' weren't there. Maybe I had been stolen or captured and brought to the Academy. It was a very foggy memory to recall - I could barely make out anything that happened, but, I was told that most people don't remember their early childhood well, and that - to an extent - was more calming.

It was late in the afternoon, almost five. I knew I'd be hungry soon, but, I didn't particularly feel like eating now.

I shut my eyes, resting my head on the pillow on my bed. It was a long day and a bittersweet one at that.

For now, I should only be concerned about going back to the Academy, but, other things were occupying my thoughts... it was a habit that seemed to formed in the last week, unlike the me before, a selfish killer.

* * *

><p>Miku looked around the room like everyone else, amazed, like the rest.<p>

"W-What is it?" Luka asked, her eyes focused on Gakupo's mouth.

"The other Takai... or the lack, as we thought..."

The room was silent, waiting eagerly.

"Exist."

Shock rippled through the room, like a radio signal, penetrating everyone's mind.

The game had most definitely changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Thanks for reading~**

**Sorry for being a few hours late :3**

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 7

We all stared at Gakupo, shock spread across our faces.

What on earth is he talking about? Gakupo never jokes... so he must be... serious. That's impossible! There is no way there were ever any other Tenshi... there was just no way that that could be right. From the very start it was Kamui, Hatsune, The Shions' and myself. There wasn't anyone else. From the stories my Mother would tell me, a woman with rosy hair like my Fathers', a woman who was a teacher at the Baku Academy, there was my Father, Miku's Father _and _Mother, Meiko and Kaito's Mother, Gakupo's Father and a woman and a man who didn't give birth to any heirs. There were 7, the usual amount of Takai Tenshi.

My family was closer to Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo and their parents, as well as Masao and Miku's Mother. Although we were close with Miku's parents, we weren't involved with Miku. Mostly because Masao, a honorable man, never brought her to meetings, gatherings or even the Ball - which all heirs were expected to attend. We all thought this 'Miku' person was just incredibly anti-social, but, the night when her Father died, she was at the funeral - one of the few events she attended. We all couldn't believe it, she was the most beautiful person we had ever seen. Not even I, who everyone thought was the most beautiful, was no match for the small teal-haired beauty in the front row before her Father's coffin. Much to our dismay, when we found out that Miku would have attended the events she missed, but she told us that her Father told her that she wasn't allowed to go, or "none of the other heirs are going" or "it doesn't concern you."

We all felt guilty for doubting the beautiful, kind, social and perfect daughter of two Takai Tenshi and Masao. But, Miku didn't mind, being her usually chirpy self, she would just say 'Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Watashi wa kinishinai!" or "Don't worry! Don't worry! I don't care!" with her classic smile.

Miku was an unusual character, though. She usually tried different 'personalities' to see whether it suited her better. We all knew it was because her Father despised her and her Mother was powerless against her beloved's words. We all then had a different view on Miku's parents, but no matter what, Miku would always praise her Father and Mother, no matter how much it affected her deep down. We all tried to tell her it was okay to be herself without pitying her. It was harder than we had expected, with the unloved and lonely face that would emerge from her. She was always dressed beautifully and had her hair done like a stylist - with no flaws or bumps. Most of all, what made Miku beautiful, was her deeply touching and amazing voice. When she spoke it sounded like singing and pretty bells in her throat instead of vocal chords and when she was singing... Well, we all know what that's like.

Gakupo put on a serious face. So, he wasn't joking... but still... other Takai Tenshi? It was impossible.

"They do exist. We can't access memories of them and every trace of them has been abolished. But, it's for certain that there are two other Tenshi somewhere out there. I don't know how they are Takai Tenshi, or how they came to be. In fact, the details of the last Black Day were very brief unlike the previous Black Day. But, no doubt. No doubt that they are alive" Gakupo announced.

Impossible.

There was no way. All the previous Tenshi had one child, except for the other two and Meiko and Kaito's parents, who had two children. The last Black Day records were brief, but there was no reason for that to create this type of speculation. It was very unreasonable... but knowing Gakupo... it's probably true. But, if it is in fact true, then who were these two mysterious Tenshi? Who were they? Where are they? Did they know about their existence? Did they know each other? Did they know us? But, most importantly... _what _are they?

"Is that it?" I asked, flipping back my pink hair.

Gakupo nodded. I rose from my seat and walked out promptly.

How? Why? Who where these... these... impostors? I would figure out who they were and what on earth they are thinking, hiding their honorable existence. It was a disgrace, and all of us should have realized that by now.

_Fakes. Impostors. False. Wrong. Disgrace. _

The words filled my head like a hot air balloon. I wasn't usually one to be angry, but, I am at least loyal to our Order.

* * *

><p>Last year, on the 'Black Day' - the day where the remaining Takai Tenshi perish and the heirs take over - was Miku's first appearance. The Black Day was extremely sacred, all Baku and Tenshi had to come, or their life would be extinguished because of their disloyalty to the Baku race's 'Lords' and 'Ladies' the apex of the whole 'race'. Baku were weak, compared to Tenshi. Humans were like pins, they sometimes hurt, but not for long and are easy to pick up and toss away. Miku was the anti-social girl that we had all thought wanted nothing to do with the Takai Tenshi. When we saw her at the funeral on the Black Day, something we didn't think she would attend, we were all blown away by both her fair beauty but also the fact she was slightly smiling at the her Father's coffin. We all thought she was trying to hide her feelings, but none of us were truly sure.<p>

Takai Tenshi had a specific Order, since the beginning of us, it had never changed. 7 Beautiful Baku, granted different powers and skill, reined over the race. The were honorable, smart, kind and fair. It was this generation that was unnatural - there were only 5 of us. We thought it was fine, because we all managed to set the scene perfectly, but, we all knew that all of us would give birth. Even if some of us didn't, the other would just have more babies or 'heirs'. If it wasn't possible, then someone would just create new heirs - whether they wanted to or not.

We were all very hateful towards the two people who refused to have children, their names not recognized, removed from history. We all thought it was their fault that Miku's Mother gave birth to Miku when Masao didn't wish for children, and being the right, just and correct man he was, it didn't seem fair - to him or Miku.

My Mother was regularly sick and died before the Black Day, which wasn't abnormal - it usually happened every couple generations, to some or just one of the Takai Tenshi. She died peacefully in her sleep, which took much stress of my Father and I. We continued on, and our bond became stronger, which we both thought was what my Mother would have wanted. My Father died on the Black Day. It was horrible, when the month approached... when the year approached... knowing your going to die and when and why was the worst cruelty you could put on Baku or Human. But, when my Father died, as well as the others, we all became the new Tenshi - and were respected by all. The history and roots of our traditions and type are deep, so all Baku, new or old, were inclined to love us instinctively. It was either a cold or a warm world for us. We either liked the attention or we didn't, simple as that. It didn't matter which one, either. You were forced into it, your destiny. You could either embrace it or hate it.

Now to find out the sacred Order was being compromised by two _disgraces _almost tragic.

As I arrived to the back entrance, stopping before I stepped outside. I was originally here to escape the things I was thinking about, to just get away, be by myself on the grass and look at the sky, just me and my thoughts. But, there was something I needed to do anyway. It would be convenient too, a was feeling bored as well as wanting to escape - so this was perfect.

I need to return to my shell.

* * *

><p>"Mmh" I groaned, waking up.<p>

I looked around me in my apartment. I sat up on the floor.

Great, I thought. Sleeping on the floor will be real great for my shell's back

I went into the strange bathroom that was conveniently located almost in my bedroom. We didn't have these back in the Manor.

I used my fingers to comb my hair, feeling satisfied, I took my clothes off and put new clothes on.

"Oh, these ones are different, too..." I held up a tight orange, yellow and pink dress with a neck like a line, stretching from one shoulder to the next and the bottom resting just above my knees.

"Pretty" I concluded, slipping it on. I walked into a pair of white heels, like the ones I usually wear.

This world was different. It was diverse and creative, and you didn't have to be yourself. I could tell someone that I'm from another country and I work as a clown, or a doctor, or a bed specialist... the possibilities were endless, unlike the Heiretsu Yume no Kuni, the Parallel Dreamland, the place where the Baku Academy and Manor was, where you had destiny, expectations and constant eyes watching you.

A knock came from the main entrance. I ran to the door happily, swinging it open.

There stood the blonde-headed boy.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you... I mean... Is there something I can do for you?" I greeted clumsily.

Well, that was pathetic. I was going for the eccentric, crazy woman look, but I played the innocent-and-clumsy-little-girl look. That wasn't fun.

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in well" The boy replied formally.

That was different, he was usually casual and obnoxious - well, when I met him, he was.

"Yeah! I'm settling in just fine. Did you want to come in?" I asked, opening the door further.

"O-Ok..." He mumbled, walking in.

"This is pretty embarrassing, but, what was your name again?" I asked politely, shutting the door.

"Kagamine Len, Luka-sa...n. Yeah, Luka-san... is it okay if I call you that?" He stumbled clumsily, looking terribly embarrassed.

"Of course." I laughed.

He was a kind boy, his pretty yellow hair contrasting with his dark clothing, his clumsy words and slurred speech, the cute blush and his sweet, blue eyes. This was great to take my mind of the abomination.

"Tea or Coffee?" I asked, hoping he'd say coffee, so I wouldn't look like an outcast trying it for the first time alone.

"Um... Coffee. If you wouldn't mind" He replied, sitting at the breakfast table.

I nodded enthusiastically. I ripped open a packet of this powdery substance, tipped it into a mug and poured hot water over it. The powder magically turned into a dark chocolate brown, creating an unusual aroma. I gawked at the drink. Nothing we had was like this... Sugoi desu ne... Amazing, isn't it?

I picked the cups up and put them on the table, Len picking up his mug an having a small sip of it.

I looked into the dark liquid, blowing the surface to cool it down.

I took a sip.

I can't swallow it... Oh, oh, God! Oh... oh... oh!

I ran over to the sink, spitting out the disgusting liquid out of my mouth.

"Urgh! How do you drink that?" I exclaimed, looking to Len, laughing hysterically.

"You first try, I'm guessing?" He laughed.

I nodded.

His face turned serious and he put the cup down on the table.

"Actually, I do have something to ask you about..."

He got up from his seat and knelt on one knee, resting one of his hands on his heart and bent down his head.

"...Megurine-sama"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey Mina-san!**

**Told by Luka again. Sorry for being a couple hours late ...again .**

**This is my longest chapter yet :3 **

**2,916 words excluding AN.**

**I hope you like it :3**

**Momo xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 8

I stared at the boy on his knee, addressing me none other than Megurine-sama, with glistening golden hair and kind blue eyes waiting for a response from me. To be honest, I didn't know what to say.

"Megurine-sama?" I mumbled, a little bewildered.

"Yes, of course. I am Len Kagamine - a Baku, and you are Megurine-sama, the Lady of Grace" He nodded, smiling gently and respectfully.

I sat on the chair opposite the one he was sitting in. A Baku. Really? My escape had turned into nothing but more complications. I sighed loudly.

Len frowned fearfully, looking around skeptically.

"I... I didn't recognize you initially, I actually never expected you to be in the human world..." He replied quickly, trying to recover from the outburst that he thought had annoyed me.

I closed my eyes wearily, ignoring the scared boy's fearful stares.

"Come here, Len-kun" I requested, beckoning him to my side. He promptly got up and walked hurriedly to my side like a dog. I sighed again. Looking down to his side where his hand was, dangling casually. I held out my hand and he placed his hand it mine palm up. I pointed my index finger at the center of his hand and quickly sliced through his skin, a small clot of blood developing on the surface. I looked up to his face, expecting to see a little fright and pain. All I saw was a plain expression, interested in what I was doing, but not scared of what lied ahead. He shouldn't be, anyway.

I wiped my finger a long the drop of blood on his skin, wiping it up. It was a heavy, rich, dark red.

I poked my tongue out and placed the small amount of blood on top. I retracted my tongue slowly and closed my eyes while closing my mouth.

A flash of light played across the screen-like imagery, displaying several moments of his life. Many people danced across his memories, some of them poor and ugly - some of them beautiful. In the end, most of them disappeared. This Baku has surely eaten a lot of dreams judging from the incredible amount of sleeping and dead people in his memories. A small blonde girl - disappeared. A selfish old woman - disappeared. A beautiful brunette - disappeared. A smiling doctor - disappeared. A small child - disappeared. A regretful man - disappeared. His wife - disappeared. Many still swirled through his memories, as well as many buildings. Lots were also sleeping, but would disappear too, soon. White haired maiden - destined to die. Sweet young boy - destined to disappear. Kind businessman - destined to fall. The pictures began to fade slightly - it was nearing the end. Many new people danced across his memories, blondes, brunettes, silvers, pale skins, dark skins, tanned skins. A beautiful girl kept on popping up near the end of his memories. A woman with black hair, as well. But the girl kept popping up more frequently, as the images faded more, signing the finale. Finally... oh look! It's me! The cute girl... she was asleep. That's disappointing. But wait. It looks like the boy is crying. He doesn't want to... he hates it... he...

The images cut into darkness.

I opened my eyes to Len, looking fascinatingly at me as well as his hand, where the blood oozing out was sliver, no longer red.

I pressed my finger over the wound and his silver blood, smiling.

_Aka-kan. Red Touch._

I lifted my finger, and the blood returned to it's usual pumping red. He took back his hand, looking at the wound astonished.

I chuckled to myself, it was a power I had taken for granted for so long. Who knew it could impress someone so?

"So, who's this sleeping red-head in your memories?" I asked, recalling the girl.

He sighed, his head falling shamefully.

"You didn't want to, did you?"

He shook his head slowly and sadly. I pitied him.

"What made you do it?"

He sighed.

"_Fudoutokuna Shiabru" _He whispered, his hands bunching into fists.

I nodded, trying to be empathetical. How cruel, I thought. The thing that was supposed to make things more enjoyable just made him worse. This girl, too, she didn't deserve it at all. I knew his reasoning. He lied that it was 'mercy'.

Murder is not mercy. All of us knew that, but didn't want to believe it.

"Len, you are brave. This girl, I know she didn't deserve it - and neither do you - but it's life. You made the mistake of being around her, and unfortunately, this might just be the price you have to pay" I said, standing up.

"Death? Pain? They are the consequences of having a friend?" He snapped, his voice slightly hoarse.

"No... but..." I stopped. The words just seemed lifeless and stupid.

"Lady of Grace... you can't possibly believe this is 'fate', can you?" He asked

I shook my head, knowing the answer to his rhetorical question.

"Friend? I thought she was-" I continued.

"No. We're not" Len interrupted angrily, his head still bowed.

"Oh. That's kind of a shame... I guess" I replied softly.

He shook his head and stood up straight.

"Thank you for your time. Please excuse me for now" He said quietly, walking quickly out of my apartment.

Something about that boy didn't seem right. In his emotional make-up, almost like his emotions were controlled. Like he felt although Baku shouldn't have feelings and to the looks of it, love, either. It felt fake, false, wrong. The poor boy had been deprived of feelings and self-respect. The way he bowed to me, the way he talked to me, he was obviously loyal and passionate about his type, though. Which was good in it's own way. Oh. It looks like he is coming back to the Academy soon, too.

I looked at the mounted clock on the wall. 5 minutes to 5. Oh! 5 minutes to 5? I have to get to work!

I rushed out the door and caught a taxi to the supermarket I applied to work for 2 days ago. Surprisingly enough, the hired me straight away. I didn't even have to use any spells on them.

As the taxi arrived at the supermarket, I got out of the car, struggling to get out with the colorful dress I was wearing, which was so tight around my knees. I ran into the supermarket. I spotted my boss, running to him, I bumped into a girl.

"Oh! Gosh! I am so sorry!" She cried, not looking up.

I laughed cheerfully.

"No, no. I am sorry, it was my fault" I replied.

My eyes widened. A small, delicate female, with striking red hair and piercing rose eyes. It was the girl in Len's memories. But... she was awake?

"No! It was my fault, seriously. I am always so clumsy..." She laughed shyly, rubbing the back of her neck like Len did.

She was fake, too. There was something similar about them.

No, what am I talking about? It's only because she has awoken from Shi no Suimin. She looked kind, too.

The more I thought about it, the more I pitied Len - and her too, I suppose - considering she was going to die eventually.

"Hey, you look like a local here - do you mind showing me around the town? I'm real lost" I coaxed, smiling sweetly.

She laughed cutely, "Of course! I'd be happy to!"

"So... Did you need anything from the supermarket?" She asked, looking around.

I chuckled and waved my arm up at my boss.

"Hey~! I'm gonna take today off~ ne~ Boss-san~?" I yelled, sounding intoxicated.

The man blushed wildly, shooing me away with his hand.

"Ok~! Let's go~!" I chirped, skipping out of the store.

The girl followed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh hey, I don't know your name yet" I realized, turning around.

"Oh. It's Ayumi Chika..." She replied quietly.

"Oh! Such a pretty name! I'm Megurine Luka! Youroshiku!" I replied, holding my hand out to be shaken.

She shook my hand slowly, blushing slightly. I looked at her confusedly. Why was she all happy and then so shy and slow?

Her eyes began to turn grey, and she hobbled, loosing her balance. She suddenly started coughing, rich deep red blood curdling out of her mouth. I immediately recognized who's blood that was...

She suddenly fell into my arms. I gasped, scrambling to keep her on my shoulder. Eventually getting her safely leaning on my body, I hollered for a taxi. We got in quickly and I yelled impatiently, "Go! Travis Holmes Apartments! Now!"

The man dumbly looked at Chika.

"Shouldn't you be taking her to a hospital first?"

"No! Just drive! Haiyaku!" I snapped back at the arrogant driver.

As we speedily arrived to my apartment building, I quickly tried to drag Chika through the sliding doors.

"Why does my apartment have to be on the second floor?" I exclaimed. I sighed and laid Chika on the floor.

"Gomen ne, Chika-chan. I'll do you a favor later" I apologized, grabbing her arms.

I slowly dragged her to the stairwell. I dragged her lifeless body up the stairs, I carefully made sure not to hit her head. Her body slumped up and down as I continued to drag her. Finally, we reached the top of the stairs and I sat her just above the staircase. I ran hurriedly to Len's door. I banged on it impatiently. The door opened promptly and Len stood with bags under his eyes.

"Oh... Megurine-sama... I won't be..." He said drowsily.

"It's an emergency!" I yelled, running back to Chika's body and dragging it over the carpet. I pushed past Len forcefully. He didn't seemed to annoyed by that at least. I continued to drag her through, weaving through the thin door.

"What the...?" Len gaped, looking at my hands on Chika's wrists.

He pushed Chika in gently and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Len. It's worn off. You have to renew the dreams - she collapsed about 15 minutes ago. If you don't hurry she'll give up" I explained, panicking, I dropped Chika's body on the floor.

Len nodded quickly, rushing to Chika's side.

"Get me a knife" I said loudly, pointing to a drawer under the sink. He opened her mouth as I went and got the knife. I forcefully pulled open the drawer and snatched a blade from the white inclosure. I ran over and gave it to him. He looked up to me.

"Can you... I mean... I'd rather do this alone" I tried to explain, looking desperate.

I nodded quickly, speedily walking back outside.

I didn't shut the door entirely. I opened it a bit, and peered through the crevice.

Len quickly sliced through the entire width of his arm, blood splashing down, covering Chika's whole body - but luckily, most of it in her mouth. Chika groaned and swallowed the mass of blood unconsciously. Len fell to his knees and commenced. I quickly turned around, refusing to peek again. I cannot believe what I had just saw - I have never seen so much blood used to eat a dream and intervene new monochrome ones.

About 15 minutes later, I heard Len start spluttering and groaning hoarsely. I pushed the door open, looking at Len, tearing in his knees.

I bent down to comfort him.

"It's all we can do now, just let her rest" I soothed. Len nodded slowly.

"Megurine-sama..." Len began.

"Oh for God's sake Len. Just call me Luka, ok?" I interrupted, rolling my eyes.

"Luka-sama..." He restarted. I rolled my eyes again.

"...will you do a favor for me?" He continued.

"Anything" I nodded, patting his back.

"Will you clean Chika? I had to do it myself last time... I just... it feels wrong, without her permission... from a guy... you know?" he mumbled shyly, blushing intensely.

"Of course" I agreed, picking up Chika in my arms.

"The bath tub is in the bathroom. Just go through that second door" He said, not looking up.

I opened the door to Len's bedroom. I saw another door. I slid it open as well. He had the bathroom-built-into-bedroom thing too. But his was much bigger. The whole room was covered in bright, snow white and the tiles were amazingly clean and glossy. A large tub was in the corner of the room. I opened a cupboard under the sink and found 5 towels under neatly folded. I laid two on the floor, one near the bath and one on the sink.

I turned the tap on and let it run while undressing Chika. I folded her clothes up and put her clothes and put them on top of the towels on the sink. I slipped my dress off and dropped it on the floor. I kicked my heels off and turned off the tap of the bath. I pulled Chika into the bath and rested her head against the tiles. I sat in the bath with her, pulling her head down, I immersed her bloody body in the water, her shimmering red hair more vibrant as ever. The blood lifted of her pale but perfect skin and made the water a light pink. I massaged the blood out of her hair, being careful not to dip her head under the water. When I had washed her compleetly, I lifted her out of the bathtub and rested her on the towel closest to the bathtub. Getting out myself, I then rested her on the other two towels on the floor, getting one of the towels off the sink and carefully wrapped her up in it. I too tucked a towel around me.

I brought her back into the living space with her body draped over my arms.

"I have her clothes in the bathroom, you should probably wash them" I suggested, holding Chika tightly in my arms.

It was funny how affectionate I was to a girl I didn't even know.

Len nodded and got up from his stressed position and went to wash Chika's clothing. I rubbed the towel against her skin, to keep her warm and to dry her quicker.

I wonder what she was dreaming about... I slipped out my nail. No, I mustn't. She has already gone through too much. I curled my index finger back and kept rubbing her gently. She felt warm and tender in my arms. Her skin was so soft and her hair so silky.

Len came out with Chika and my own clothing folded neatly and smelling fresh. I nodded.

"Thanks" I said, taking my unusual dress.

"No, Thank you, Luka-sama... I don't know what I could have done... if it weren't for you, she would be dead" He replied quietly.

I shook my head.

"Why don't I go get her dressed?" I suggested, picking her back up.

Len nodded, gesturing to the door. As I walked into his room with our clothing, Len scrubbed the blood stains out of his faun carpet.

After I had dressed Chika and myself, I carried her back out to the lounge room where Len had finished lifting the blood stains from his carpet.

I put her on the couch in the middle of the room that my in front of a large, wall-mounted LCD television and big tinted windows.

I sat with Chika, continuing to stroke her soft hair. Len sat the arm chair next to the couch. He lay back tiredly.

As far as I knew, he would have to keep her here with him. She will lose consciousness more frequently each time, so he must keep an eye on her. Even though she will die by her will to live just disappearing as soon as she enter Shi no Suimin, the possibility of her dying before that are extremely high. Len had to go to the academy... tomorrow, though. There would be no way he could bring her... or no way he could bypass the visit.

I pitied him even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Sorry for being a day late m(_ _)m**

**I had a bit of writers block and I was watching some videos T^T**

**I appreciate all reviews and PMs! Anonymous reviewing is always enabled, so to my silent readers... Oh I don't know .**

**Momo xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len!<strong>

Chapter 9

Chika slowly opened her eyes, her mind in a daze. I had probably gone a little too strong.

"Len, she's waking up" Luka said, bending slightly over Chika.

I nodded, waiting for Chika to speak.

"Huh...? Where... am I?" She mumbled drowsily.

I smiled.

"You fainted while I was out with you, so I brought you to Len - he said that you had done that before" Luka explained, smiling sweetly.

"But... How do you know... Len-kun?" She asked slowly.

Luka pulled a confused look and quickly shot me a look of desperation. I flinched, nervously rubbing my neck, as usual.

"...Luka-san lives only a couple apartments up" I laughed nervously. Damn! I called her Luka-san again! I am getting far too friendly with her. Well, at least Chika won't suspect anything. Chika slowly got up, rubbing her tongue around her mouth.

"Tastes funny..." She whispered to herself. Good, her senses had come back immediately. That wasn't something I had done before. Usually, a small peck on my skin, opening a small cavity, was enough. Oh! My arm! I gasped and looked to the rapidly healing giant scar the stretched right up.

"Oh... I am kind of cold... I'm just going to get a jumper..." I lied, rubbing my arms trying to imply I was really cold. I rushed into my bedroom, grabbing a long-sleeved hooded jumper. I clumsily pulled it over my head and held onto the sleeves to completely cover the scar. I chuckled briefly. At least I can surprise her for once. I smiled in success, jogging back out to the living room.

"Oh no! I swear, this was good! I caught a taxi and everything...!"

"No! Honestly, I am so horrible. Please, let me show you around tomorrow!"

"No, it's okay. Really... I have to go somewhere tomorrow anyway"

Luka looked at my knowingly. I sighed, knowing what she meant. I had to go to the Academy tomorrow.

"Oh well... Len, I know! We should make a big map of Hatsudai tomorrow... we can put little 3D buildings on it and everything! Yes! It's settled, come over tomorrow at 11, okay?" Chika mused enthusiastically.

I sat down back in the armchair and shook my head.

"I have to go away tomorrow as well" I sighed.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Luka and I suspiciously.

"For how long?"

"2 Days" I replied.

"Luka-san, what about you?"

"2 Days" Luka replied, realizing what she said was incredibly suspicious, adding to Chika's confusion.

"So... the both of you are going away tomorrow before 11 AM and your both going away for two days. It would seem to me that you two are going somewhere together..." She said quietly, bowing her head sadly.

I slapped my palm on my face and Luka looked around slowly. What can I can say? More importantly, to be paired with Megurine-sama? I am far too low to even be _seen _with Megurine-sama. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing as she was blushing slightly. Oh, Megurine-sama! You should blush - it just makes it even more believable. Suddenly Luka's eyes shimmered with an idea. I hope it good. I'm all out.

"We actually happen to work together" Luka lied, smiling convincingly. Chika looked to me quickly, watching for my expression. I nodded reassuringly. What was she thinking? We don't work together! We never could... and doing what?

"No... that can't be it. Len visits me every day at a cafe - so he can't have a job!" Chika exclaimed.

"Uh... we work night shifts... at the supermarket..." I mumbled, smiling flakily. Chika whispered a quiet 'Oh'.

"That would explain why you were at the supermarket today, telling your boss you wouldn't be working today... you meant you couldn't work _tonight_. That makes sense," Chika sighed, smiling cutely.

Luka nodded quickly, "We have to go to a new round of training, the computers have changed," Megurine-sama added. I nodded again, smiling a little more convincingly this time. Chika finally accepted it gleefully.

I hated lying to her, it wasn't her fault. In facts she was both incredibly lucky and incredibly unfortunate to have met us. One a Baku, who would eventually kill her, and one a Takai Tenshi. How strange. I wonder how she would act if she found out about us. But there was no way, no way she could find out. No way she would. I wouldn't let her. She skipped around the kitchen in a lacy black camisole and a tight miniskirt, I smiled gently, looking at her frantically running around, trying to make Luka a cup of green tea.

The Academy was a large building in the Sacred Dreamland. It was fine and prestigious-looking, but behind, it was overshadowed by a graceful, pleasant and beautiful white building. The Manor. It was a special building where the Takai Tenshi stayed and also the place where punishments were decided, as well as where the Black Day funeral is held every year. If Tenshi die before the set Black Day, only well-known and honorable Baku and their families are invited out of all the Baku, then all the Takai Tenshi and their families are invited. The Tenshi usually invited others that knew that person as well. It was very rare to even be allowed into the Manor, even if you had to go to the Meetings Room, also known as the semi-formal dining area to the Takai Tenshi, you would be surely executed because your sin was so strong that the Takai Tenshi needed to see you and hear your wishes. The 5 Takai Tenshi were never questioned. If you defied them, that had the power to crush everyone who ever knew you with a snap of their fingers. No-one judged them for anything, not even doing that. If you defied them, you were punished, simple as that. I was so surprised and very graced to have even met Megurine-sama in person. Even though this wasn't her real self. Wherever the Takai Tenshi traveled, they usually used a shell. While in a shell, a exact copy of their bodies, they were immortal. But, they're energy ran out extremely quickly and they only had limited powers. After a couple days, they would have to return to the Manor and rest for a few more days. I guessed that was why Megurine-sama decided to come with me.

Going back to the Academy... for the second time... was rather daunting. I had to prove that I could live up to standards... or else I'd be removed from the human world and be a chef or a maid for the newbies at the Academy. What a horrible role.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go. It was nice to meet you, Chika-chan" Megurine-sama announced, getting up.

Chika nodded, waving goodbye.

"Ja mata!" Megurine-sama called, walking out the door.

I looked to Chika, she was looking around at her legs and arms awkwardly. What she doing?

She chuckled and stroked back a strand of hair, rested limply against the right side of her cheek. She causally brushed behind her ear.

Her expression changed suddenly to shocked, surprised and a little confused. She pulled down her hand and looked at her fingertips. Her expression changed again... but this time, to... fear.

"W...What's this...?" She shuddered, her eyes gathering a cold cloud of hand shivered and her skin turned snow white.

A single drop of blood squeezed out from the gaps in her fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey Mina**

**I decided this had to come to an end, unfortunately. But, I'm hoping it will be good. But don't fret, this is the second last chapter.  
><strong>

**Arigato Gozaimasu to my loyal and new readers. Not many newies because my story isn't in the search (Help please?)**

**To refresh, Len is a Baku, a being that eats dreams and kills to stay alive. The Takai Tenshi (High Angels) are also Baku but much more powerful and are the leaders (Like Pure Bloods in VK)**

**There were supposed to be 7 Takai Tenshi, but, unusally, there were only 5. Gakupo - one of the Takai Tenshi - found out that there were two other Takai Tenshi (the missing two 5 + 2 = 7)**

**Chika was going to die because usually people who have their dreams eaten must have them eaten again because no Baku can eat it all. She would die because her conscious mind 'gives up' so she can't think or move or anything because for the time she is under the spell 'Shi no Suimin' her conscious is dead and only her sub-conscious is awake. So basically she is dead and can only dream. If her conscious mind gives up, then she is eternally stuck sleeping and dreaming. If she didn't die like that, she would most likely commit suicide because the dream feels real and is so horrible.**

**I hope you like it and more is explained in the bottom AN because I'd spoil the story XD**

**Also, I have decided to make a one-shot or a redo of this, I found it very hard to write... and for you very hard to read. Hopefully I can retell it better.  
><strong>

**Momo xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len! <strong>

Chapter 10 - Finale

I gaped at the pulsing blood in her hands. Worser yet, it wasn't her own and I think she knew it.

"Len... what is this...?" She repeated slowly. I gulped. What can I tell her?

"Who's blood is this?" She asked quietly, blinking continuously.

"It's my own..." I replied quietly, looking into her rosy eyes, which were fearful and shocked. Now looking up at me, her eyes welled as well.

"Your own?" She stared at the red blood staining her hands.

That's it... I guess it's time to tell her. It won't hurt her, but, I guess my hope of prolonging her life will be shattered. Why preserve life that will eventually die anyway?

"Len. I get the feeling your lying to me... I'm going to ask you for a second time..."

"... Who are you really?" She whispered, her lips barely moving.

I closed my eyes reluctantly. I guess after all this time, all the time I spent with her, all the time a laughed with her, smiled with her, hated her, laughed at her, had fun with her, was mean to her, was nice to her... I guess I kind of...

Fell in love with her.

"My name is Len Kagamine. I am a Baku" I replied, staring coldly at her.

Her eyes widened, for not one second did she doubt. She looked slowly back down at her hand, the blood dripping to the floor.

"A... Baku? A... Dream Eating... Baku?" She repeated, her voice lifeless and scarce.

I nodded slowly, getting up from my seat. It was time for her to leave... I suppose...

"Chika. I have been eating your dreams for a couple of days and it had been going well... until now. I am going away, but, if I leave you, there are two options for you. One, you will die from a nightmare that rots your conscious... or, you simply commit suicide" I admitted, looking away.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to die... I won't. I can't" She said quickly, standing up.

I shook my head, standing closer to her.

"You will. But, I can't stop you, so the only option that I have is to do it now" I whispered hoarsely.

She shook her head quickly, stepping back slowly and shakily. Her eyes were rimmed red her lips were shaking, her whole body shivering wildly.

"No... I know that you wouldn't do that, Len..." She replied, continuing to step backwards.

"I may not. The Baku you see in front of you now... will" I looked to her.

She shivered and her mouth dropped slowly. For a minute I thought she was going to scream, but instead she only said one word.

"Why?"

Shi_ no Suimin_

* * *

><p>I decided to leave straight after instead of tomorrow with Len. He'd figure out where I was anyway.<p>

"_Sayonara_" I whispered and after a short time, filled with nothing but blackness, I returned back to the Manor.

I was suddenly awoken to a very angry looking Miku-chan in my face.

"Hey, Miku..." I said nervously.

Her pigtails flapped animatedly as she yelled in an almost too perfect, high-pitched voice,

"Where do you think you've been, Luka-chan?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Len's habits seemed to have caught on.

"I was using a shell in the human world" I laughed nervously.

"Gosh Luka-chan! You didn't even tell us? That is so unlike you!" Miku shook her head, her pigtails still waving around.

"What was so important that you of all people got mad?" I asked. My nerves settled a little to see Miku not angry anymore.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the long, wide hallway. I was surprised to see we passed the formal dining area and the dorms. We kept running, the hallway seemed to go forever. Usually we didn't have to travel so far, the first 6 doors were the only ones we used. The 6th very rarely used at all. We turned a corner. I looked around in amazement, I only ever went around here my first tour with my Father. Miku lead me further, crossing different doors that I had only gone in once, or never. 2, 3, 4, 6, 9, 10 doors... we continued running and running, only to increase my suspicions. Finally, Miku suddenly stopped in front of the only door not coloured creamy marble, a smaller, white door. I recognized what it was.

"We can't go into the Black Day Cremation room, Miku! You know we aren't allowed!" I exclaimed, tugging her hand away from the doorknob.

She shook her delinquently, a fresh, new, interested smile across her face.

"Not now, you have too see this" She replied. Without hesitation, she swung the door open. The room was themed with dark wood and black marble, in the middle of the room on a big, black, solid stone table was a finely made maple coffin, to put the Tenshi's body in to be cremated. It was all so extravagant, very formal and quiet, no windows and not a sound was heard so far back in the Manor. The room was only slightly lit, by a small oil-fueled lamp hanging from the room in the far back. I guessed it would only be changed occasionally by the most trusted maids.

Miku stepped quietly and slowly around the large coffin, still clasping my hand. Back into the room, there was another door, but, matching with the theme of the room - but contrasting to the Manor - was a black door. It was the first one I had seen in the whole Manor, I didn't even know it was there. Miku hesitated, slowly opening the door. It creaked slowly and we were lead into a light-less, empty room. Miku touched a part of the wall which collapsed into the wall. Slowly and loudly, a large part of the floor retracted into the building, revealing a flight of dusty, old stairs.

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

Miku slowly stepped down the stairs, again still holding my hand. I shuddered as her mid-hight heels clicked along the one smooth surface of the stairs. To think I knew everything about this place... to my surprise, I was dead wrong. As we kept on walking into the steady darkness of the stairwell, Miku stopped for a minute, turning back. I tried to sense her expression in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

I didn't entirely know what she meant. Maybe if it was too dark, if I was cold? Maybe she thought I was overwhelmed?

"Yeah, I'm fine" I gave a quick nod. Miku advanced further and further into the darkness. It was eerie, but not as much as any other mysterious staircase. The Manor had a secure, sure and safe feeling to it. I had grown up here and slept in the same building my whole life, I guess finding something new after all these years was to be expected but... not something as suspicious as this.

As we traveled further and further down, for what seemed to be hours. An ominous blue glow oscillated from further down. I fluttered my eyelids, thinking it was a trick of my eyes from being in the dark for so long. The shining crystal blue light did not go away. Miku seemed anxious. I stopped on the step I was on, and Miku quickly flicked her head. Her ponytails brushing the walls, she out her other hand on top of mine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, sympathy revealing in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright, Miku?" I replied. I felt Miku's hair against my waist as she nodded and kept on walking in the darkness. It was amazing that we could keep walking this long in total darkness down stairs. The blue light grew stronger and stronger as we walked further. The further we went, the more powerful and obvious the beautiful glow was. Finally, when we had traveled a little farther and the blue light and grown enormous, smothering the darkness in a crystal blue, making Miku look like nothing but a shadowy silhouette.

The last step was visible, I looked down in awe to see the end of our 'journey'. Miku stepped off lightly onto a grey, polished concrete floor. Still looking down, without hesitation, I stepped down one more step. As my feet touched the floor, the blue light shocking to my eyes, I covered the top of my eyebrows, shading my sight from the blinding blue. Miku didn't look affected. She only looked emotionless at what was beneath the rays of blue blinding me. I blinked and removed my hand.

I looked up slowly and what was laying there amongst Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Miku all gathered was something that shocked me the most.

Two bodies hanging in the blue light, which was glittering lightly. One a pretty young girl with short blonde hair and a pale but peachy complexion, wearing a yellow sailor-type school uniform. There was a boy with blonde hair in a uniform too, floating next to her. It looked although they were reaching for each others hand, a painful expression ridden across they're faces, it was filled with confusion, sadness and most of all desire. They both had one drop of blood suspended down their cheek, originating at their eyes. The classic sign of a immortal body being strained. Wait...

...I knew that shiny red blood...

Oh my God.

Len.

* * *

><p>Chika stood still, her eyes wider than they had ever been. I walked over to her slowly and held my head down. Would it be better if I didn't watch?<br>I shook my head and knelt beside her cold body which was sleeping, but her eyes still open. I held my hand over her mouth and took that knife that Luka had insecurely hid under a pillow fallen of the couch.

I carefully slit my wrist and several drops of blood squeezed out from under my skin and fell gracefully into her open mouth. I closed my eyes, watching her nightmare that hadn't fully been erased.

The dream started in a large room, beautiful creams and whites decorated the whole room and plush furniture were placed symmetrically, perfectly. French, glass doors led into a blissful green courtyard and the windows were huge, covering almost the whole height of the walls. A diamond and crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, the light inside small and pretty. A large, king-size canopy bed was in the far right of the corner. In the bed was a beautiful woman, her hair was shiny and golden, tied into plaits that rested at her dainty and delicate shoulders. She was under the covers, her shoulders above the surface and was clutching at her pregnant stomach. Tears dripped from her eyes. Her hands holding tighter.

A loud bang made her snap her head up and a man entered the room, the bang from the door he swung open.

The woman started shaking her head quickly, more tears slid down her face.

The man with light blue hand swept up a gun in his hand, pointing it to her neck. She kept on shaking and the tears just didn't stop.

"Masao... it doesn't have to be this way...! Please! They are Tenshi like us, now. Let them live... please, Masao...!" She cried, trying to persuade the man.

She leaned forward, putting both her hands around her belly.

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Masao... Please..." She cried, the tears still falling making her smile break.

"Akane, you have committed a hellish sin. They cannot live," The man replied coldly.

She shook her head, tightening her grip.

"Masao" She whispered. The man shook his head and cut her sentence short.

"You can't live... either" A loud scream and a bang silenced the whole building, not to mention the beautiful woman, lying in her own blood. The man swiftly exited the room, leaving her to die. The woman coughed quietly, her tears seeping into her mouth. She tried to get up, not letting go of her stomach. She clumsily rested her feet on the ground and fell, her hands protected her fetus. She dragged herself out of the room, blood smearing across the floor. In the hallway, she got onto her knees, making he just tall enough to reach the knob of a large white door, the opposite to all the other marble cream ones. She dragged herself into a dark sanctuary-like room, but she ignored the raging fire behind the walls and the coffin on the bench. She dragged herself to another door wearily, her stamina was running out. In the room was a large but old staircase, she dragged herself down. It was long and hard for her, but as she reached the bottom step, she wasn't exhausted. The room was empty and dark, the walls and floor unattractive grey concrete. She lay down in the middle of the room and squinted in pain.

"This is the best I can do..." She whispered, and put both her hands on her stomach.

"Sayonara" She whispered, and a bright blue light emitted around her like an aurora, two small glass-like spheres rested in the light and the woman's body started to decay into bright golden speckles of light.

Suddenly, a black and white image flashed across quickly, more flashing until I came to the same woman being shot from behind and falling to the ground. Another flash, the pictures drifted out from black and white to color quickly and the pictures were too brief... what was this? At the last second, a flash of bright brilliant red hair flashed across; and finally just that bright blue light.

Oyasumi, Chika.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**After one part (Line 7) Chika shouldn't know that Len is a Baku, so he is forced to kill her. Also, he wanted to get it over with.**

**Other than that, my lips are sealed til next chapter. Can you guess what's going to happen? I hope not! No, just kidding. Rack your brain for a somewhat obvious answer...  
><strong>

**Momo xx  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11  Finale

**AN:**

**Thank you all for reading. I have had a great time sharing my OC's story with you. I suppose it's time for an official farewell.**

**Thank you ever so much for read****ing**** and...**

**...Sayonara.**

**Momokokoro-chan xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monochrome Dream Eater, Len! <strong>

Chapter 11 - Grand Finale

I stepped forward, slowly stretching out my hand to the lifeless bodies. My wrist was suddenly clamped in tight grasp. I spun to my right, to see Kaito narrowing his eyes at me, his silky white scarf swaying in the slightest. Once you were made a Tenshi, in the Manor, white was the colour you had to wear. Each time you returned, you were returned in your white dress clothes. You couldn't change either, unless it was into something white. Like pyjamas. The only thing that separated our appearance dramatically was our hair. Our skins were basically the same colour, very pale.

"Don't disturb them, Luka" He warned, furrowing his brows. I retracted my foot warily. Kaito wasn't usually like this, but I guess something knocked us all around a bit.

"They are very exhausted..." Meiko whispered, eying at the drops of blood. Kaito removed his firm grasp and I kept my hand safely at my side. _I know that's Len, there is no doubt. But, the girl... who is she?_

"Gakupo, how did you even find these beings? You were not allowed in the Black Day Cremation room from the start..." Meiko glared at Kamui suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes sternly, the motherly and womanly instinct of Meiko revealing in her posture. Kaito gazed at the blue light; he yearned to feel those bodies. Were they hard, smooth or soft? How could they last so long without their shells dying?

Gakupo sighed. "I accessed some memories..." He admitted, looking away from Meiko's cold stare.

"Memories? How? Who's?" Miku gasped, looking to him. He still avoided the gaze of both of them. Meiko grunted and flipped her back to him, looking away angrily. Her knee length, flowing dress gathered at her hip. Meiko was very mature and strict, the bodice of her dress was tight and her dress did not have any straps, it sat gracefully just above her breasts. It suited her perfectly. I looked to my dress, which was straight and boring, the end of the dress falling exactly at the bottom of my ankles. It had a slit up the side the stopped more or less at my mid-thigh. The bodice of my dress, similar to Meiko's, was straight just above my breasts, but the sleeves were in line with the neck, uncomfortably holding my broad shoulders together. Miku's dress was silvery and beautiful, the skirt flaring from a tight body at her knees. It was haltered, unlike anyone else. Kaito's attire consisted of a bright white cotton dress shirt with an open jacket and trousers as well as a flowing white scarf, giving him an attractive balance of feminism and masculinity. Gakupo's attire was a long tradition gown, with a shawl stretching for his shoulders to his knees. He looked like a graceful priest.

Gakupo shifted his weight around nervously. He closed his eyes and stood still, not daring to look Miku in the eye.

"The bedroom next door, which was never used... the maids obviously hadn't cleaned the floor properly..." He murmured, looking motionlessly at the concrete floor.

I gasped. He had done what I had done to Len. He accessed the person who stayed in that room's memories. It wasn't a crime, but shock spread across our faces like a wild fire, spreading from person to person, getting stronger and stronger as we waited for Gakupo to continue.

"...So the woman's memories I read was a woman named Akane..." He said quietly, finally lifting his head and tell us respectively his news.

"Akane was one of the previous Takai Tenshi. She was shot by-" He paused, looking at Miku. He questioned whether he should continue. Our amazed faces forced him to talk on.

"-Masao Hatsune. She was pregnant with twins. The memory of her and her lover were erased from everyone - as well as her children, the remaining two Takai Tenshi," he gestured his hands towards the bodies.

"I believe that this is them. I assume with her use of _Sayonara _- the transportation spell that we are all very familiar with, I believe she travelled to the human world, only to die shortly after. I'm not sure where her children are... whatever she has done with her children was well hidden and well done overall. It would be virtually impossible to find them" He concluded. He suddenly winced.

I turned quickly to see Miku; she had the same shocked look on her face. But tears slid down her cheeks. They fell quickly, only to gather more as she started to cry. "Miku? Are you okay...?" I asked softly in an attempt to soothe her. She shook her head quickly.

"That's why he didn't love me..." She whispered through her tears. "How could have he possibly love his own child with the guilt of killing two?"

I breathed heavily, realizing what she was saying. My face fell seeing Miku so touched. I thought to comfort her, but I hesitated. It wasn't something I could fix, let alone comfort. I honestly had no idea what it felt like to be unloved. Miku blinked wearily, tears continuing to fall from her soft eyes.

"He... He... probably thought that I should have taken their place... I am only one person, while they are two..." She sniffed quietly.

I shook my head quietly. "No, Miku. This isn't your fault. He had to kill them, they were outlaws, and they shouldn't have ever existed" I said, looking her straight in the eyes, despite her regretful and cruel stare. I winced at my harsh words to Len, he was a perfect person. Everyone was meant to be... I instantly regretted my naive actions.

"They didn't have to die..." She looked at the peaceful bodies.

Meiko looked to Miku for once. She hummed in sympathy. "Miku, you forget that they are not dead. _This _is how it's supposed to be" She murmured. Meiko's eyes sparkled in the bright light lovingly. Her expressions were very touching, but I don't think there was any way that Miku could get over it.

Kaito turned his head to Gakupo and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What can we do? You just said it was impossible to find them yourself," He asked. Gakupo only sighed in response. I closed my eyes and whispered reluctantly,

"I know who he is"

* * *

><p>I woke up from Chika's nightmare – gasping for air myself. I looked to Chika's sleeping body. I closed her eyelids reluctantly.<p>

_Who is that woman? Why did Chika know about the Lord of Serenity, Masao Hatsune?_

The small slit in my arm oozed a little blood. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

_That's not normal… the rapid healing should have kicked in as soon as I cut it…_

I shrugged weakly. Walking wearily over to the kitchen, I grabbed a roll of fabric to bandage my unusually unsealing wound. I rolled a little around my index finger and rolled the cylinder around my arm gently. I sighed as I forgot about the scissors. How was I supposed to cut it with both my arms occupied? I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I never had to do this before, so why now in particular?

I unwound my finger from the strap and clumsily swept up some scissors from the drawer beside me. I carefully cut the bandage and looked for a safety pin. Again I sighed, realizing the last time I had seen a safety pin, it was under the fridge. I opened another drawer and scrambled in it until I found a tiny pin. Relieved, I slipped it through the fabric and closed it. I felt guilty for leaving her on the floor, no wonder she looked so sore when she had gotten up last time. I walked over to her quietly and knelt down, being careful not to wake her up, I scooped her body in my arms. I suddenly hesitated and my face turned a bright cherry colour. I carefully turned her onto her side, removing my hand from the gap between her mid-thighs, where it had been trapped accidentally. I blushed a little more taking her into my bedroom.

_This seems so perverted…!_

I lay her down on the bed and took a minute to rest. I carefully, shoved away my bangs from hanging limply at my eyes. I gulped and folded back the cover of my bed. I carefully picked her back up and put her inside the secure insides of the sheets of my bed. I tucked her in, looking at her peaceful and calm face. I stood there for a while, just watching her sleep. I closed my eyelids, trying to ignore my stupid desires. I leant down beside her and quickly kissed her on the cheek before stroking her forehead, pushing away any stray hair carefully. I left her there and walked out of the room silently. I stood at the window and looked out into the distance feeling nostalgia creep up on me. I severely regretted meeting Chika.

_Or did I?_

I shook my head, animatedly trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. I puffed in displeasure, falling back onto the couch.

I gasped. I was on the floor.

I had fallen straight through the couch? How?

I tried to regain my balance, despite there being nothing I could hold onto to steady myself. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

_What the heck? I was due to go to the Academy today… But not at least for another 4 hours… it only kicks in when you are late… What the…?_

I walked into my bedroom, being wary of my footing. I carefully walked next to Chika. I shrugged I lowered my hand carefully and placed it into hers, which was open slightly. My fingertips remained solid and didn't sink through. I carefully slid my other hand underneath hers. It didn't sink through then, either. I raised her hand a little, my cheeks turned a little pink and my stomach fluttered anxiously. I let go of her hand close to the bed cover, so it would drop safely down. I gaped. Her hand had sunk through the bed.

_It's not possible! What's happening?_

I rested my hand on the bed and not to my surprise; it sunk through the sheets as well. I carefully felt around her hand, finding it, I lifted it up again above the surface. So, both Chika and I are almost transparent but can touch each other? Is this happening to other humans as well? I shook my head as a reply to myself. Surely not, this was something only capable by a supernatural. There was a severe pain in my chest that appeared suddenly. I gripped my chest in an unrealistic to try to ease the pain.

_What is happening?_

Chika's face suddenly screwed up in pain. She was experiencing it, too? There was something… and Chika was dragged into it. I'm sure the Tenshi would be interested in this – especially Luka. No, I shouldn't use Megurine-sama as an upper hand. But still… this isn't normal. I suddenly coughed, a quickly caught it with my palm. Removing my hand from my face wincing, I saw blood leaving through my fingers in a disorientated blur.

_Not normal! Definitely not normal!_

I quickly took Chika into my arms, wincing in pain. I gulfed for air.

"Sayonara" I cast weakly.

I went straight to the Academy using that spell; it was the most known spell of all – to transport between our world and Earth. I grappled Chika, pulling her towards me. I hyperventilated, sweat running from my forehead. The pain was unbearable. I gritted my teeth, slamming through the door of my old dormitory, number 678. I didn't know how to get to the Manor… I'd be killed for sure! What could I do…? Chika start coughing in pain during her crushing sleep. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p>"His name is Len Kagamine, he is a Baku" I announced, looking into Len's true lifeless body.<p>

I suddenly gasped. Everyone else suddenly directed their gaze at the bodies. There hand were touching.

"That's impossible! There's no way...!" Kaito exclaimed, his eyes widening. The blood from their eyes moved so slowly, but it was moving.

"They're awakening? That's impossible! They would have to come to the Academy!" Meiko blurted, her teeth gritted in a sense of astonishment.

I shook my head in disbelieve. That atmosphere was crushing - like hell had come to devour us all.

"L-Len was supposed to be coming to the Academy today to renew... but the girl shouldn't be awakening. I have no idea who she is! Gakupo, are you sure there were none of Akane's memories that showed evidence of the girl?" I rushed, directing my gaze at Gakupo who was looking amazed as everyone else was. He shook his head and sighed. "There was nothing that could be seen after that - there was only supposedly her getting shot in the human world and nothing else important... well, nothing recognizable anyway..." He replied, his forehead wrinkling in frustration.

"What was it? Continue!" I demanded in desperation. Gakupo took no hesitation to answer this time.

"Beautiful red hair" He replied in confusion. What? It didn't add up! Akane - the name meaning 'brilliant red' was the only link I could make. It was impossible. Miku sniffed quickly, swallowing her tears.

"Luka, you say you know the boy? Why don't you find him? Knowing you, you probably read his memories when you first met him" Miku suggested quietly, still in a little shock. I rolled my eyes at her joke... even though it was true - I had read Len's memories almost immediately.

I nodded obediently, closing my focus in on Len. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. The room was silent and overflowing with anxiety. I focused, harder and harder I tried... until

"Oh!" I snapped my eyes open. Miku placed her hand on my shoulder encouragingly.

"Where is he?" She asked nervously. I squinted.

"Follow me, he is in the Academy, not too far away either," I announced, rushing back up the stairs. I rushed through the halls and into a door, the only door that led into the Academy. Only one set of dorms were here, ones that belonged to honorable Baku. I rushed up another flight of stairs, leading my closer and closer to Len. I could feel Kaito behind me sneering at the disgusting quality of the hallways. I scowled at his lack of priority. I finally came to a corner, which I turned around sharply.

I widened my eyes. Again something that I definitely did not expect to see.

"Len!" My voice went high and raspy as I wailed his name. I rushed to his side, where he was covered in blood. I touched his wrist to try to help but he only yelped and winced in pain. I sighed worriedly, I looked down to Chika who was in a deep sleep in Len's arms. Her face was very pale, and she was continuously gasping for air, her face screwed up in pain as well. What could I do? I didn't want to cause Len more pain, there was no way I could get him on his feet. He had already gotten this far - it was a mighty effort but, I couldn't let him slip away like a loose coin. I had to save Len - there was no way I was just going to leave him here.

"Meiko... Please help me...!" I looked over to Meiko, her face very worried and scared. I furrowed my brows to try to convince her to come over. She reluctantly stepped forward and looked to each side at the others' faces. Like she didn't want to be frowned upon. She shook her head animatedly and knelt down, shuffling beside me. I smiled appreciatively. But, there was no time. I had to get Len help fast. What could I do? Think, Luka! Think!

Meiko's expression turned a little sour as she said, "There may be only one who survives Luka... you might have to choose who is more worthy..."

I quickly shook my head, completely ignoring her statement. Len winced again, but this time he slowly and painfully moved his head so his eyes were facing me. I frowned at his weak eyes.

"...Take...her..." He winced again, his words failed him.

"...Take...Chika...please..." His raspy and weak voice crackled to a stop. Meiko couldn't be right, they both had to survive. Both of them! It is how it's meant to be! If it's not, I'll just _make _it meant to be!

"Please, everyone. Please help them... Please!" I pleaded, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. Len quietly exhaled in the background, sending shivers up my spine.

"Please!" I slid my arm under Len, trying to ignore the exasperated wails in my ear. I met eye to eye with Meiko and she slid her arms under Chika, who quietly winced like Len. I tried to haul Len up - only to have a loud wail in result. Meiko turned her head to Kaito and looked at him intensely, possibly trying to get him to help. I smiled graciously, I also looked over my shoulder at Kaito. He shifted his weight nervously and tried to shift his sight from us. He eventually sighed in defeat and slipped his arms under Chika with Meiko. They carefully lifted her up, a large sigh of relief escaped from Len. I looked at the remaining two, Gakupo and Miku.

Meiko and Kaito quickly and carefully carried Chika through the hallway and left my sight. I continued staring at Miku and Gakupo, encouraging at least one of them to help me. Gakupo narrowed his eyes unrealistically. Just like Kamui, I guess. I shifted my gaze to Miku who was standing there shaking, sympathy trying to be hidden in her expression. She finally let out a loud shrill and stomped over to help me. She shuffled over and eyed Len. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I think I have seen this person before..." She whispered, narrowing her eyes,

"Of course you have! This is the shell of the boy in that basement! But we have no time, he will die - help me Miku!" I quickly gestured my head towards Len's body. She fell to her knees and hesitantly moved her hands around him awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"Snake your arms under him!" I snapped angrily. It's not like I could slowly give her step-by-step instructions - this boy in my arms was dying, for God's sake! She obediently nodded and pulled Len up in synchronization with me. We carried him slowly, hesitating each time he grunted. Gakupo stood beside us, not daring to move an inch. I sneered at him while we left. What a disappointment Kamui turned to be.

As we rushed back through the Manor - which was as quiet as always - and weaved through the cremation room, Miku stopped suddenly, almost making me ram Len's head into her gut. She started puffing in exhaustion. A droplet of sweat slid down her forehead.

"Are you OK?" I asked, trying to rush through my questions. She kept puffing slowly and gulped down most likely spit. She nodded her head and kept walking. I sighed as we reached the stairs. One flight of stairs was hard enough, now we had to go down the stairs that took me like, a virtual hour to travel down? Oh God...

We carefully maneuvered around sharp corners and then slowly backed down the stairs. I wonder how Meiko and Kaito went getting down here. We reached that last step I remember so vividly and we moved Len into the light. We lowered him down near his real body. I froze for a second and bend down abruptly to Len's ear.

"Do not open your eyes. Do you understand?" I warned him with a whisper. I imagined him nodding diligently, but his burning curiosity was roaring through the air and laughed to myself. I squinted, trying to be more serious. I don't know how I could be laughing at a time like this.

"What do we do?" Miku asked, her usual chirpy voice still not returning to her. I sighed and softly shrugged.

"There is nothing we _can_ do" Kaito sneered stubbornly. I scoffed hastily.

"Yes, there is!" I snapped back, denying whatever Kaito said under his breath. Meiko sighed, obviously siding with her brother, "Like what?" She teased, her voice falling. I paused.

.

.

.

Kaito rolled his eyes, smiling smugly. Meiko shut her eyes disappointingly, sighing in impatiently. I shot them I look and put a finger to my lips, hushing the two.

"We could connect Len with his body" I gleamed at my idea proudly. Meiko raised her eyebrows in interest. Kaito puffed again arrogantly. I pouted.

_What's wrong now?_

"And what about the girl?" He looked at Chika who was shivering in pain. I furrowed my brows once again.

_What on earth was she doing here anyway?_

"I... I... She isn't a Baku. How did she get here...? Even Len couldn't have taken her with him..." I said to myself. How did you do this, Len? How? There is no possible way for something like this. She is not a Baku... I read his memories, she can't enter Shi no Suimin can she?

"It's like I said, Luka: You will have to choose" Meiko repeated, slowly her tone into a intense announcement. I shook my head once again - denying things seemed to be growing on me like Len's neck-rubbing.

"We will find away" I said, walking over to Len, crouching beside him.

"Well, it better be quick Lu-chan. There isn't much time for them," Miku mused.

"I don't know why you are fussing over them so much. Just let nature do it's work" A voice behind me sighed. I quickly turned around, immediately recognizing that voice.

"So you finally came, Gakupo. What took you so long?" I mocked through gritted teeth.

I felt him snicker behind me. His heavy footsteps closed in next to me. I turned the other way stubbornly, avoiding his unusual formalities.

"You know, we could use them as sacrifices. I don't see why not. Scare the Baku - they should be controlled continuously" His cool breath tickled my neck and a quick jolt waved through me. Exhaling deeply, I composed myself. What a narcissistic man, he ought to be ashamed.

"Gakupo. You know what is better than fear? Something more powerful, effective and efficient a the same time?" I turned around, flashing a smirk at his cruel face.

"No such thing" He spat. I chuckled below my breath and declined his stupid comeback.

"Hope. Hope is the only thing that is better than fear - fear will destroy a nation, but hope will build one" I pushed past him obnoxiously. I snapped my fingers in the air, smirking again to myself. I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's get started. I'm pretty sure their pain has subsided for now..." I looked over my shoulder at Len, breathing now softly and smoothly, "but, not for long."

Miku rushed over to Len's side and whispered in his ears, "Open your eyes" She sang softly.

I smiled at Miku's lovely, smooth voice returning back to her after the period of her trauma. Kaito and Meiko shrugged and retreated back to Chika. Gakupo snickered at their controlled manners. I only grinned, watching them work. Oh! I should be working too...

I made my way over to Len, right now, Miku needed my help to reconnect him. I helped her bring him up slightly and titled him towards his true body. Len winced as we brought him up. What on earth was this, anyway? After a little encouragement from Miku - which always seemed to work - Len slowly opened his eyes. For a minute, only a fraction was open so he could only see through his eyelashes. "All the way, Len - this is the only way you can survive," I watched his eyes slowly and carefully peeling back until the whole world could see Len's sparkling blue eyes. I smiled with Miku - but it didn't last long. Len gasped violently, hyperventilating as he saw his true form.

"Len, you have to reconnect, it's the only way!" I told him sternly, slightly pushing him towards the floating version of himself. His eyes were wider than before and his lips were trembling as a small tear slipped away. Miku and I continued continued our attempt to force him into his true self - but he just kept shaking.

"Len" I began, looking straight into his eyes.

"The only way for us to save Chika is to know _what she is_. You are in no condition to tell us now, but you must. Reach out and embrace it, Len. Embrace your future," I whispered into his ear. I took a long breath.

"Embrace your future with _her_."

Len's hand slowly crept away from his side, reaching out to himself. He whimpered once more as he touched is true hand. He jolted, wincing again. He became lighter and lighter and finally, Miku and I let go. He stood straight on to the body in the crystal blue and slowly closed his eyes and took a short breath and suddenly, with a burst...

...He vanished away. Leaving shards of what looked so much like glass, shining gracefully in the blue light. Everybody watched in awe as much to our amazement, the eyes of the only Len opened slowly and carefully until the snapped open like a cork on a bottle.

He fell from his suspension in the air and collapsed to the floor somewhat composedly, using his right hand to break his sudden fall. We all gasped a little but quietly. I stood there with my eyes wide open at the unimaginable truth before me.

"Luka, it's you" He sang, his voice like chocolate melting down his throat. My heart fluttered a little as he - in his own way - greeted me.

"Len...-kun..." I muttered, reaching my hand out. He looked at it confusedly and shook my hand. I laughed briefly at his cute ways, accepting his offer. His hands were so cold, but the blood pumping inside was warmer than any other. I diverted my vision to Gakupo, who was just standing there in utter amazement. I smirked smugly. Len's eyes widened again - like he realized something, and something important.

"Chika! Where is Chika? Is she okay?" He quickly turned around, looking around the whole room.

"Shh, Hush, Len" I silenced him. He calmed down a bit and met my eyes. "Chika is over there," I pointed over to Meiko and Kaito, "You are the only one who can save her now..."

"I know that!" He interrupted and pushed past me, falling to Chika's side.

"Mezameru!" He yelled, crowding over her. She instantly snapped her eyes open to Len, standing over her. She let out a sharp yelp as she tried to struggle. Len tried to push Meiko and Kaito away, and scooped Chika up in his own arms.

"Len, what are you doing?" Meiko panicked. "Len, you only just got this body - don't push yourself!" I agreed, trying to let us do it.

"Well what am I going to do? Let her die?" He retorted, carrying her over to the other body.

"Len, what are you doing? That is someone's true form, you can't just have Chika use it like it's her own...!" Kaito snapped angrily, watching Len trying to stand Chika up next to the girl's body - even though she was trembling widely in fear. "This is hers!" He yelled.

"This is Rin Kagamine. She _is _my sister!"

He forcefully thrust Chika's hand onto the girl's body. We all gasped in surprise. "What are you doing! I am Chika... I am not your sister! Please, somebody, help! Help me...!" She screamed, trying to pull away from Len.

"Please... Chika... just trust me..." He whispered, gazing to her lovingly through blue eyes even more magnificent than before. She gulped and nodded, giving in to his soothing words. I stood there stunned, I had no darn idea what was going on. I continued to watch nevertheless.

She raised her hand again and took a long, deep breath. She clasped the body's wrist fearfully. I wonder if it will reject her...

Chika gasped and burst like Len, leaving sharps on the floor. The body also gasped and immediately snapped it's eyes open. She gracefully planted her feet on the ground and just stood there. Moments passed and surprisingly, tears fell from her eyes. Len smiled lovingly and she threw her arms around him.

"Len!" She cried. He returned her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Long time no see" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Momo's work is done here. I hope for those who understood it, enjoyed it. I will probably close this story finally with a one-shot expansion, to explaintell the story a little but more simply.** **But, fear not. What my next story will be is something that I think most of my readers will be excited about 3**

**Momokokoro-chan xxx**


End file.
